The tale of a traveling fox
by yoohooha
Summary: Sequel to The fox in the snow. Read that one first or you won't understand much. Haunted by nightmares May goes to Celtica with Gilan, Horace and Will. Can May overcome her fears?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So here it is. The sequel! I wanted to post it before I go into the next few hectic days. The premiere of the school play is in two days, and I'm stressing out! a lot! General stuff mostly. Do I know my lines? Will I freeze in front of an audience? (with me there's a huge chance I will.) Why on earth did I sighn up for this again? Stuff like that. But here's the first chapter. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ranger's Apprentice. I do own: May, My laptop I use to write, and the books I bought. without further delay here's the chapter:**

Chapter 1.

May:

"So this is Redmont huh?" I ask Gilan, who's riding beside me. I can't exactly see much, because it's dark. We've been on the road for about a day now and It's very late. We're almost at Halt's place.  
"Yes. You've been here before, a few months ago. Don't you remember that?" "  
Nope. I was kind of focused on getting out of there. Not that I don't like it. it's just that, because of the infirmary thing." I can hear Gilan laugh beside me.  
"Yeah, I remember that. I was there remember?" He says.

"Oh really?" I say, my voice full of sarcasm. "I don't remember that. All I remember is a slow, tall shadow far, far behind me." I smirk at him. "Rematch?"  
"Rematch!" And without a warning he and Blaze sprint away.  
"Will you look at that. Come on boy let's show 'em how it's done!"

about twenty minutes later. Gilan stops and I finally catch up with him.  
"We're here." He says. I look out and see a small cabin at the edge of a forest. It looks exactly like the one we live in. Without anything else we ride to it in silence.

When we get to the cabin two horses whinny, and Gilan signs that I should be silent. He dismounts Blaze and walks to the door. He's about to knock when Halt opens the door and says:  
"Gilan, what brings you to Redmont at such a late hour?" Gilan groans and then answers.  
"How could you possibly know that it would be me knocking on the door?"  
"Well Abelard and Tug whinnied, so it must be another ranger." He says casually. So his horse's name is Abelard. Never knew that. It sounds Gallican.  
"Yeah, and that just narrows it down to 50 men give or take." Gilan says.

"I've listened to you stumbling on this porch for five years. I think I can recognize the noise." Halt says. And I laugh. "Good to see you too May."  
"Hi Halt. Same for you." I say.  
"Why don't you come in for a cup of coffee and explain why you're here." He says.  
"I'd rather take care of Hunter first Halt. If it isn't too much trouble." I say.

"No of course not. Go ahead." He nods to the small stable behind the cabin. I dismount Hunter and take him to it. When Hunter's taken care of I walk back to the door and enter the cabin. It's pretty much the same as ours, except for Halt and Gilan who are looking at a very confused looking Will.

"Oh hello May. Have a seat." Says Halt, who hands me a mug of coffee. I gratefully take it and sit down next to Gilan. There's a long sort of akward silence, untill Will jumps up.  
"Can someone explain what's going on here?" He asks.  
"Isn't it obvious? Gilan is asking for my permission to take you to a mission in Celtica." Halt says dead-serious. "The thing is, can I miss my apprentice for so long?"

It's very hard not to laugh at Wills expression. It went from confused, to overly exited, to nervous. All that in 10 seconds. And I'm just sitting here trying not to laugh. After another long silence Will's the one to break it once again.  
"Well can you? Please Halt I really want to go?"  
"Are you asking me this, or are you saying it?" He asks.  
"Oh come on Halt, I think you teased Will long enough now." Gilan says. Halt sighs.

"Fine. Yes you can go. Now off to bed, my guess is Gilan wants to leave as soon as he can. May you can sleep here. Gilan and I need to go to Redmont first." Halt says. "Fine with me. We leave at sunrise. Be ready by then." Gilan says as he gets up. I nod and lie down on the couch. Will also gets up and goes to his room.  
"Goodnight." He says before shutting the door. Halt leaves the room and Gilan gives me a kiss.  
"Goodnight." I close my eyes and soon I'm asleep. Darkness. That's the first word I can think of. Darkness, because everything is pitch black.

_There's no light, No sound, No sky, nor ground. There's nothing but darkness.  
__"Little sis… I will never forget what you have done" The silent whisper sounds like a loud scream in this silence. Over and Over again.  
"I will never forget. Never. I thought you would come back for me. You didn't, but that's okay. Big brothers should protect their little sisters, because they're weak!" The last word isn't a whisper anymore. It's a hateful snarl.  
"Just like you are. Weak. You always where. Mother and Father should have left you behind. They should have left you to rot! Why take a weakling like you with them." I can see my brother standing before me. At least a head taller than me. Curly brown-red hair. And the same green eyes I have. He's covered in blood, and his clothes are torn.  
"Please Daniel, don't say this." I beg him. I fall down to my knees, tears streaming down my face. "I'm not weak. I wanted to come back I did. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. Please don't hate me!"  
"Look at you, crying and begging for mercy. Like I said. Weak!" He snarls.  
"Please."  
"May!" He says. But not with his voice, but with Gilan's. "May, you have to wake up." I look up to my brother, and he stares at me with dead eyes.  
"May! May wake up!"_

I sit up on the couch, breathing heavily. I clutch my head and start to cry. It was all so real. My brother's voice still goes through my head. 'You're weak!' I can feel two arms wrap around me. "It's okay." I hear Gilan say. "It was all just a dream. It's over." It's not over. It never is, and never will be. I nod and rest my head on his chest. "It's over." He says. "Go back to sleep. It'll be okay. I promise."

**A/N Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello again! So the crazyness of my school play is over. And I'm an emotional wreck. There are a lot of people graduating, so they won't be back next year. And four of my best friends are with them. So last friday/saturday morning. We all cried, a lot. Me for like two hours. I had to leave early due to that I still have an energy problem because of that stupid hospital. And before I left they all started singing Mattie bedankt! (bedankt=thank you in dutch) And then I had to cry again. You'd think I would have run out of tears by now, nope I did not.**

keesjen: **Thanks!**

Something like me: **Thank you.**

ScbaStv: **Thank you, and I was actually planning something like that. You'd just have to keep reading to find out :P I meant to ask this earlier. How on earth do you remember your user name? I had to look three times to write it right...**

namvd: **Another? So I take it you read my previous story? thank you!**

EvelynRose22: **Thank you. I basically made this sequel to put in those moments so... Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything you regonize from the Rangers apprentice. I wish i did.**

Chapter 2

May:

I wake up in Gilan's arms. Why am I in his arms? I'm not complaining, but how? Then I remember last night, the nightmare, and how real it all seemed. I look up to Gilan and see he's still asleep. Not for long.

"Good morning love birds." Says Halt, while walking into the kitchen/living room.  
"Not much good about mornings, now is there?" I say sarcastically.  
"Not before coffee." Gilan mutters. Great now he's awake. That means I have to get up. I lay my head back on his chest, trying to look asleep.

"I saw you move May. I know you're not asleep. Now get up." Gilan says.  
"I don't want to." I say.  
"Really? You want to go there again?" Before he can continue talking, I jump up and sprint to where Halt keeps his coffee. I hold up an empty cup to Halt, and he nods. Signaling he wants a cup aswell.  
"How did you do that Gil? I never seem to get my apprentice up!" He says those last word a little louder, so Will can hear them in his room. "With one sentence you got her up, and making coffee. How?"  
Gilan sits up on the couch, his hair is sticking out in all directions. I turn around and laugh.  
"Oh believe me Halt, it wasn't easy." He says.

A few moments later. Halt, Gilan and I are sipping from our coffee. Will comes out of his room and gets a cup aswell.  
"So when will we leave?" He asks.  
"As soon as Horace arrives here." Gilan says.  
"Why would Horace come here?" Will asks.  
"Who's Horace?" I ask. "And why would we have to wait for him?"

"ONE QUESTION AT A TIME!" Gilan says. "First, we need Horace because of the Celtic traditions. When it comes to messengers: One is unimportant. Two is suspicious. Three is conspiracy. Four is perfect. And horace is a friend of Will. He's a cadet at the battleschool." He looks defeated at Halt. "Please tell me travelling with three apprenteces won't be like this all the time?" Halt just smirks and drinks his coffee.

Soon after breakfast there's a loud knock on the door.  
"I'll get it." I say before walking away from the dishes, which I was doing.  
"Hey, Get back here!" Gilan says. He's drying the dishes next to me. I turn around and, very childishly, stick my tongue out to him.  
"It's nearly done anyway."I tell him before I open the door.

There's a tall broad shouldered boy, Looking a bit confused. I have to look up to look him in the face. I'd guess he's a little younger than me. About Will's age. He's at least one head taller than me, probably more.  
"Isn't this Ranger Halt's cabin?" He asks.  
"Yeah, Why?" I ask him.  
"Uhm... I was supposed to come here today?"  
"Oh are you Horace?" I ask him. He nods. "Gilan! Horace's here!" I say over my shoulder and I let Horace in.  
"So, battleschool huh?" I ask him. Again he nods. Is this guy affraid to speak or something? I'm not that scary right? Who would be affraid of a 17 year old girl with curly red hair? I wouldn't but hey, the world is full of strangers. I grin and walk back to Gilan to help with the remaining dishes.  
"Good morning Horace. We'll be leaving in a moment." Gilan says.  
"Good morning sir. Can I do anything to help now?" He asks.  
"Ha! he calls you sir." I say to Gilan. He just shakes his head.  
"No we're almost done. May, go help Will with tug, Blaze and Hunter." I nod and walk outside.

I run to the small stable behind the cabin and find Will giving tug an apple. I smirk and sneak up upon him.  
"You know giving him too many apples would make him lazy." I say when I'm right behind him. He jumps up and turns around.  
"May! Don't..."  
"Walk to you very silently? I'm part fox dum dum. I'm always silent." I say. "Horace's here, we'll leave as soon as Gilan's here." Will nods and I go to get Blaze and Hunter.

"Am I scary?" I ask Will.  
"You? No not really, why?" Will says.  
"Horace couldn't speak to me, he just nods. Quite funny, but still I'm not that scary." I lead the horses outside and see Gilan and Horace talking about something. Will follows me and we walk to them.

"Oh here they are. Thank you May you're the best." Gilan says. He takes blaze's reins from me and kisses me on my cheek.  
"Is everyone ready to go?" He asks. I climb up on Hunter and nod. I pull up my hood to try to hide that I'm blushing. I see Will mount Tug, And Horace a tall bay battlehorse. On top of that horse he's even further above me so I have to look up even more.

We ride in silence for a while. Gilan, Will and I are riding on one line with Gilan in the middle, and Horace is not far behind us. Gilan turns around in his saddle.  
"Why don't you ride next to us. It's a lot easier to talk like that."  
"Okay sir." Horace says. Will and Gilan make place so Horace can ride inbetween them.  
"Sir eh? I like the sound of that. It's very respectful." Gilan says after an akward silence. "Maybe you two should call me that too."  
"Wait Gilan what?" Will aks befor I can say something.  
Gilan now turns around to look at Will.  
"I mean Wait Gilan… ehm sir, why?" Will akwardly says.  
"No, not Gilan sir, Just sir. Don't you think May?" It's really difficult not to laugh at this. I decide to play along with his little game.  
"Of course sir." I say.

after another akward silence, at least akward for Will, Horace breaks it with laughter. Soon Gilan and I join him. And after a while even Will laughs.  
"You set me up didn't you." Will says. His only response is three wide grins.

"Let's set up camp here." Gilan says. We've been riding all day but there's still about two hours of sun left. I was about to say that, when Will beats me to it.  
"But there's about two hours of sun left." He says. Gilan nods, and then looks at me, I happen to be mid-yawn. Last nights nightmare finally caught up with me I guess.  
"I know, but both Horace and May are nearly falling asleep in their saddles."  
"I am..." Yawn "Not." I say.

Gilan just looks at me and raises one eyebrow.  
"Really?" He says sarcastically. I throw my hands in the air in defeat, and dismount Hunter.  
"Will get a fire starting, and make some of that delicious stew, Horace set up a few tents, May take care of the horses. I'm going to take a look around." With that Gilan's gone. We stopped at a small clearing in some forest. After I made sure all the horses are taken care of I sit down near the fire Will started. Horace sits across me and Will's busy cooking. In the corner of my eye I can see Horace staring at me. After a while I had enough.

"Like what you see?" I ask him.  
"I didn't know Girls could be rangers." He says.  
"Well they can. However I did know most of the knights, or apprentice knights, aren't the brightest. I thought it would be different with you, I gyess I was wrong." I say. I do not feel like doing this. Why is it such a big deal I'm a girl.  
"Why wouldn't girls be able to be rangers?" I ask him.  
"Well girls aren't as strong as guys. They can't run as fast as we can, and boys are just better when it comes to physical work." he says. I snort.  
"You do not want a race with me, little knight to be. You'd lose, big time." I can hear Will laugh next to me, and I know I won the argument.

"True but that would be cheating May." Gilan says. I jump up and turn around to see him standing there.

"Damn it Gilan How can you be so silent?" I ask him. He just grins.  
"Years and years of pracrise." He says.  
"Why would May be cheating in a race against me." Horace says.  
"Do you want to explain it, or should I." Gilan asks me.  
"Why not, not tell him?"I say.  
"Because he is bound to find out, one way or another." He says. before I can answer to that, Horace interupts.  
"What are you two talking about? I don't get anything you say."  
"Fine I'll tell him." I say to Gilan, And I sit down again.

"It's a long story..."

**A/N So here's chapter two for you! Now I really gotta sleep. As always please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everyone! I was going to post it last night, but ir was my boyfriends birthday so I went to him instead. Sorry! I did have fun though. Anyway. this chapter is short-ish, because I had no idea what to write I hope you like ti.**

ScbaStv: **HA! I only had to look once to write it! ^^ Anyway, Yeah an awkward Horace is pretty funny. And don't worry the awkwardness isn't gone yet. Thank you for your review!**

Something like me: **ahw thank you!**

moniquebowman: **YOU'RE BACK! oops I might be a tiny bit hyperactive... Thanks for your review! I hope that they indeed are cute, because I wrote them like that. I'm trying to put more of those moments in aswell, because thay are a lot of fun to write XD.**

**Disclaimer: ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM THE BOOKS IS NOT MINE!**

Chapter 3

May:

_"It's a long story..."_

"When I was fifteen I lost my entire family. I know shocking! I shouldn't complain to you two.  
Anyway, I was supposed to be dead like them. Me and my family… We're different. Now before you jump up and run away like a mad man. Hear me out." I look at Horace and he nods.  
"So my family and I are different. Shapeshifters to be exact. No I'm not a witch. Just different. My mother could shift into a deer, My father and brother into a wolf. We where hunted down because of this… A man named Cahir found us in Araluen, and he killed my parents. My brother and I ran. We hid in the forest for about a year when Cahir found us again. We where supposed to be brought back to Hibernia, but I managed to escape. I couldn't take my brother with me. He's probably dead by now. Anyway, I escaped and was on the run again. Cahir's men found me again, Yes I suck at hiding I know, they beat me up and left me for dead. That's when Gilan found me. There now you know everything. Any questions?" I ask Horace, who just looks horrified.

"Just one. Your mother was a deer, your father and brother a wolf, what are you?" He asks.  
"Human. At least part. I can shift into a fox. Don't ask me why a fox I have no clue. It has something to do with personalities. I don't know." I say with a shrug. I yawn and stretch.  
"I never really payed attention to what my mother had to say about this. Only the last year I got interested. I know that my dad could sort of half shift. So he would have a tail and ears, but nor become a full wolf. How he did that is something else." I yawn again.

"Sleep I'll take the first watch." Gilan says when I yawn for a third time.  
"No I'm alright I can stay" Yawn. "Awake. Okay you win. I'll sleep for a while." I say. Damn those stupid yawns.

I roll up in my cloak and close my eyes, soon enough I'm asleep.

_Darkness.  
I'm surrounded by darkness again.  
Great, just wonderful. I wonder when Daniel will show up. I look around expecting to see him. Instead I see my parents. So now they're here to torture me too? I never told Gilan but I've been having these nightmares for a while now. It's strange how clear I can think in these dreams. So far only Daniel and sometimes Cahir has showed up. Now it's my parents. I look at my mother and nearly cry. I look so much like her. Same uncontrolable red curls, same features. I only got my eyes from my father. An emerald bright green colour. They used to be so full of life. Now I'm being stared at with dead green eyes. I want to run to them, but my fathers voice stops me.  
"Daniel was right. We should have left you when we went to Araluen. You're weak. You break down at the sight of your parents. We should have left you to rot." This is not my father. Where is the kind and loving man I knew? My mother opens her mouth to say something, but it's not her voice.  
"May!" It sounds a lot like Will's voice.  
"May! wake up! It's just a dream. May!" I look at my mother. Blue dead eyes stare back.  
"May. It's not real. Just wake up." _

This time it's Gilan's voice. I slowly open my eyes, and sit up. Three faces are staring at me. Gilan is right in front of me, Will and Horace are behind him. When Gilan sees I'm awake he hugs me.  
"It'll be okay, May." He says. I put my arms around him.  
"It's not okay. It never will be. My parents and Daniel are right. I am weak." I say. I don't care anymore that they're here. I just want everything to be over.

"No May." Will says. "You are not weak. You're strong. You managed to survive alone with your brother for a year. You didn't have anything, but you still survived. When we where at the ruins with the Kalkara. You went to them. You didn't run. You fought! You're not weak." I look at him, then st Horace, and Gilan. I get up and say.

"Can I take the next whatch? I'm not going to sleep anyway." Without an answer I get up and walk into the woods. I shift into my fox form and run.

Gilan:

I stand and watch May leave. Within seconds she's gone.  
"What was that all about?" Horace asks.  
"She's been haveing nightmares." I say. "Ever since we got back after the Kalkara thing. She usually wakes up on her own, but lately she won't." I sigh. She won't tell me what they're about either. She once mumbled something about her family, but that's it.

"So, what do we do now?" Will asks.  
"You two are going to sleep. I'm going to try and find her." I say.  
"Try and find her?" Horace says.  
"She's very tricky in hiding her tracks. So yeah, Try." Will shrugs and lies down. Shortly after that Horace follows.

I look around and go to where May disappeared. Now here comes the tricky part. If I'm lucky she stayed human and if I'm not… Then it'll be a lot more difficult to find her. I keep walking untill her tracks end.

I'm not lucky. Eventually I find a pair of fox tracks. May's smart, but I found out how she 'disappears' a while ago. Anyone else would've lost her. after a while of following tracks I find a small fox sitting in a clearing. It's staring at the moon. I walk up to it and sit besides it.

"You know you can talk to me right?" I tell the fox. It just keeps staring at the moon.  
"I know these nightmares have been going on for a while." The head of the fox sharply turns to look at me.  
"Oh so now I have your attention?" I laugh a little. I swear the fox just rolled it's eyes. It stares back at the moon.  
"May I know that's you. I've never seen a fox who stays calm when any stranger sits beside it. Foxes tend to run off. But hey, you did that so..." I look up to the moon like her.

"I did not run of!" May says. I turn my head to see her instead of the fox.  
"Oh hello there. I didn't know you where here. Where did the little fox go." She scoffs and looks away.  
"How long have you known?" She asks.  
"Since we got back from Redmont." I admit.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm just scared." She says. I put my arm around her to comfort her.  
"It's okay. I'm here for you. Whatever it is that keeps you up at night I'm sure it'll be alright." She rests her head on my shoulder.  
"I hope so."

After a while I look down to see her asleep. I pick her up and walk back to camp. When I get there, I see Will still awake staring into the fire, that surprizingly is till awake. I carefully put her down and go to Will.  
"Why are you awake?" I ask him.  
"Couldn't sleep." He says.  
"Is she okay?" I shake my head.  
"I don't know." There's a short comfortable silence.  
"Why don't you take the next watch. Wake Horace up four three hours before dawn." Will nods.  
"Good idea. I'll see you in the morning Gilan." He says before he gets up.  
I get comfortable and go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow'll be better...

**A/N So what do you think? Good? Worst chapter ever? Just stop ramblng and post the next chapter already? as always Reviews make me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's chapter 4. It's quite difficult to write with a hot... Uhm what's the english word... Turnover? I think? In Dutch it's appelflappen! Ayway. That and I had a bit of a writers block. I hope you like it. Damn it my cat is trying to eat my fingers and ruining my typing.**

Something like me: **Well thank you. I will continue to do what I do :P**

namvd: **Sorry for the short chapters, but I'm not very good at writing long ones. I blame my brains. And thank you!**

Guest: **Yeah well, she's not smart :P That's one of her flaws. She trusts people way to easy if she thinks they look trustworthy.**

ScbaStv: **THAT IS A VERY GOOD POINT! I completely forgot to be honest. I fixed it ( a bit stupid if you ask me) in this chapter. I love making people yawn. though usually I'm the one yawning. I actually managed to stay awake for an entire sociology class. THAT'S A RECORD! Worst. mandatory. subject. ever. Thank you for your review!**

moniquebowman: **Thank you! Nah May isn't that poor, I just like to take my anger out on paper :D Yeah maybe a little forlorn (don't ask. google translate.) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RANGERS APPRENTICE**

Chapter 4.

May:

I wake up back at camp. How did I get here? I thought I was looking at the moon somewhere in the forest. I sit up and stretch. I must have fallen asleep. Gilan, Horace and Will are sitting near the almost dead fire.

"Goodmorning." Gilan says. I glare at him. "Oh I forgot. You don't do good mornings. They're evil right?" Now I smile, and get up to sit with them.  
"I meant to ask you earlier." I say. "How did you know to wake me up?" Seriously, I have no idea how they do it.  
"You talk in your sleep." Will says when he hands me a cup of coffee.

"Okay, embarrassing." I say.  
"That, and you're kicking everything you can reach. This time, me."  
"Sorry Will." Will just shrugs.  
"Let's get going. We leave in 20 minutes." Gilan says. I nod and get some breakfast. It's going to be a long day.

25 minutes later we leave. I look up to the sky. Looks like there's some rain coming.  
"We'll reache the border tomorrow I think." Gilan says. Sounds about right.. I used to live there, before I moved to Auraluen. We moved a lot due to our family history. I just hope we're not going to the town I used to live in. We didn't exactly leave on friendly terms.

"Hey Gilan? We're not going through pordellath by chance?" I ask.  
"Actually I was planning to find a place to sleep there. Why?"  
"Damn." I mutter. "No reason." I say with a smile. This is going to be difficult. I pull up the cowl of my cloak. Hoping no one will see I'm slightly scared of what will happen. I just hope no one will recognize me. That will become a problem. We lived there for about two years. I made friends there. Then they found out. They called me demons child. We had to leave because of that.

"let's stop for the rest of the day." Gilan says. It had been raining the entire morning.. It's midafternoon now, and the rain finally stopped. I get off Hunter and make sure he's comfortable. I stretch and go to find some firewood. When I get back I light the fire and sit down next to Gilan. He gives me a quick kiss before springing to his feet.  
"Right, Lessons." He says. I groan. I thought I'd get a break from that.  
"Lessons?" Will asks surprized.  
"Yeah, lessons." Gilan says cheerfully. "We might be on a mission, but that doesn't change the fact that you three still have lessons."

"Three?" Asks Horace. "Why would I be taught ranger skills?"  
Gilan smiles and picks up his sword. He unsheathes it and shows it to Horace.  
"Not Ranger skills, combat skills. Who knows when you'll need it. There's a war coming you know. Now let me see that toothpick of yours."

"Oh right." Horace says. He unsheathes his own sword and points it at the ground. Gilan sticks his in the ground just missing my foot.  
"Hey, whatch it Gil!" I say quickly pulling away my foot.  
"Oops. Now, Horace. May I see that please?" He says. Horace hands him his sword and Gilan inspects it.

"See this?" He asks Will and me. "This is how a sword should be like." Will shrugs and I try to find something different about the sword.  
"Doesn't look special to me." Will says.  
"Sir Rodney says jewels in the hilt are just unnecessary weight." Horace says. He has a point. I think to myself.  
"Very well Horace, I've seen that the sword is a good quality. Let's see about the owner." Gilan says. He returns Horace's sword, who looks a bit awkward.

"Sir?"  
"Attack me." Gilan says cheerfully. "Have a swing, chop my head off." Horace still makes no motion to attack Gilan. After a while Gilan sighs.  
"Come on now, we don't have all night." He says.  
"But I'm a trained warrior. And swordfighting is not a rangerskill." Horace says.  
"True, but you've onl been training for about a year. I think I can manage to keep my head."

"Come on now Horace. I'm sure Gil can defend himself." I tell him. I've seen Gilan practise with his sword before, and I'm trying to not laugh. It's good that I still have my hood pulled up.  
"Thank you May." Gilan says mockingly. Reluctantly, Horace swings a half-hearted blow at Gilan. Obviously, he was worried that, if he should penetrate the Ranger's guard, he was not sufficiently experienced to pull the blow and avoid injuring him. Gilan didn't even raise his sword to protect himself. Instead, he sways it easily to one side and Horace's blade passes harmlessly clear of him.  
"Come on!" Gilan says. 'Do it as if you mean it!"  
Horace takes a deep breath and swings a full-blooded roundhouse stroke at Gilan.  
"See that's more like it."

Gilan's sword, seemingly propelled only by his fingers and wrist, swings in a flashing arc to intercept Horace's blow. There is a ring of steel and Horace stopps, surprised. The parry had jarred his hand through to the elbow. Gilan raises his eyebrows at him.  
"Try again." Gilan says.  
And Horace does. Backhands, overhead cuts, round arm swings.

Each time, Gilan's sword flicked into position to block the stroke with a resounding clash. As they continued, Horace swung harder and faster. Sweat broke out on his forehead and his shirt was soaked. Now he had no thought of trying not to hurt Gilan. He cut and slashed freely, trying to break through that impenetrable defence. At least that's what it looks like. Eventually Gilan stops.

"Okay that's enough. Not bad." He says.  
"Not bad? I was terrible. I never even broke through your defence once." Horace says.  
"Well, I expected that. I've done these kind of things before." Gilan admits.  
"Yes." Pants Horace. "But you're a ranger. And everyone knows rangers don't use swords."  
"This one does."I laugh.  
"Appearantly." Will says.  
"You may say that again. If you don't mind me asking, sir. Where have you learned your swordmanship? It's something I've never seen before." Horace says.

"Again with the Sir." Gilan sighs. "My master was a certain northener named MacNeil."  
"MacNeil!" Horace says in awe. "You don't mean the MacNeil? MacNeil of Bannock?" Gilan nods.  
"He's the one," he replies. "You've heard of him then?"  
Horace nods enthousiastically. "Who hasn't heard of MacNeil?"

"I haven't." I say. "Sorry." I saw that Will was about to say the same thing, but now he just closes his mouth. Coward. I mock-glare at him.  
"So who's this Neil person?" I ask Gilan.  
"MacNeil." Says Horace. "He's a legend!"  
"Oh, he's real enough," says Gilan. "I should know. I practised under him for five years. I started when I was eleven, then, at fourteen, I was apprenticed to Halt. But he always gave me leave of absence to continue my work with the Swordmaster."  
"But why did you continue to learn the sword after you started training as a Ranger?" Horace asks. Gilan shrugs.

"Maybe people thought it was a shame to waste all that early training. I certainly wanted to continue, and my father is Sir David of Caraway Fief, so I suppose I was given some leeway in the matter." Horace sits up a little straighter at the mention of the name.  
"Battlemaster David?" he says, obviously more than a little impressed. "The new supreme commander?" Gilan nods, smiling at the boy's enthusiasm.  
"The same," he says. Then, seeing that Will is still in the dark, he explains further:  
"My father has been appointed supreme commander of the King's armies, since Lord Northolt was murdered. He commanded the cavalry at the Battle of Hackham Heath." Will's eyes widened. "When Morgarath was defeated and driven into the mountains?"

"I'm sorry but who is Morgarath?" I ask them.  
"Have you been living in a cave the past 16 years?" Horace asks.  
"More or less." I tell them.

"He's the big bad man, we're going to protect you from." Gilan says mockingly, and he kisses me on my cheek.  
"Oh please, You three? I can kick those two's asses if I'm up to it." I say.  
"But you're a girl!" Horace exclaims.  
"Really you want to go there again?" I tell him. I'm really getting sick and tired of this. When he doesn't answer I get up.  
"Fine. Want to be the tough guy? Get up and we'll see if girls cn beat boys." Gilan pulls me back down.  
"May, not now. You'll get your chane but right now it isn't fair. He just fought me, so he's tired. We'll see again tomorrow." He says. He puts his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Fine, but I'm still going to kick his ass." I say.  
"So what did your father have to do with this MacNeil character?" Horace asks, returning to the subject.  
"Well," says Gilan, "my father was a former pupil as well. It was only natural that MacNeil should gravitate to his Battleschool, wasn't it?"  
"I suppose so," Will agreed.  
"And it was only natural that I should come under his tutelage as soon as I could swing a sword. After all, I was the Battlemaster's son."  
"So how was it that you became a Ranger?" Horace asks. "Weren't you accepted as a knight?" Will, Gilan and I all look at him quizzically, somewhat amused by his assumption that a person only became a Ranger after failing to become a knight or a warrior.

"I mean … you know. Well, most of us want to be knights, don't we?" Will and Gilan exchanged glances. Gilan raised an eyebrow. Horace blunders on.  
"I mean … no offence or anything … but everyone I know wants to be a warrior." His embarrassment lessens as he points a forefinger at Will. "You did yourself, Will! I remember when we were kids, you used to always say you were going to Battleschool and you'd be a famous knight!" I am unable to hold my laughter after this statement.

"Oh please do tell." I aks them.  
"It doesn't matter. You always mocked me that I was too small." Will says, getting a bit angry.  
"Well you are, aren't you?"  
"Is that right?" Will replies, angrily. "Well, does it occur to you that maybe Halt had already spoken to Sir Rodney and said he wanted me as an apprentice? And that's the reason why I wasn't selected for Battleschool? Has that ever occurred to you?"

Gilan interrupts at this point, gently stopping the argument before it could get any further out of hand.  
"I think that's enough of childhood squabbles," he says firmly. Both boys, each ready with another verbal barb, subside a little awkwardly.  
"Oh … yes. Right," mumbles Will. "Sorry." Horace nods several times, embarrassed at the petty scene that had just occurred.  
"Me too," he says. Then, curiosity piqued, he adds: "Is that how it happened, Will? Did Halt tell Sir Rodney not to pick you because he wanted you for a Ranger?" Will starts to pick at a loose thread on his shirt  
"Well … not exactly," he says, then says, "And you're right. I always did want to be a knight when I was a kid." Then, turning quickly to Gilan, he adds, "But I wouldn't change now, not for anything!"

Gilan smiles at the two of them.  
"I was the opposite," he says. "Remember, I grew up in the Battleschool. I may have started my training with MacNeil when I was eleven, but I began my basic training at around nine."  
"That must have been wonderful," Horace says with a sigh. Surprisingly, Gilan shakes his head.  
"Not to me. You know what they say about distant pastures always looking greener?"  
"It means that everything you don't have looks better than it is." I tell the boys when they both look puzzled.  
"Thank you May." Gilan says. "Well, that's the way I was. By the time I was twelve, I was sick to death of the discipline and drills and parades." He glances sidelong at Horace. "There's a bit of that goes on in Battleschool, you know." The heavy-set boy sighs.

"You're telling me," he agrees. "Still, the horsemanship and practice combats are fun."  
"Maybe," says Gilan. "But I was more interested in the life the Rangers led. After Hackham Heath, my father and Halt had become good friends and Halt used to come visiting. I'd see him come and go. So mysterious. So adventurous. I started to think what it might be like to come and go as you please. To live in the forests. People know so little about Rangers, it seemed like the most exciting thing in the world to me." Horace looks doubtful.

"I've always been a little scared of Halt," he says. "I used to think he was some kind of sorcerer." Will snorts in disbelief.  
"Halt? A sorcerer?" he says. "He's nothing of the kind!" Horace looks at him, pained once again.  
"But you used to think the same thing!" he says.  
"Well … I suppose so. But I was only a kid then."  
"So was I!" replies Horace, with devastating logic. That's the last I hear from them before I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N So that's it. I hope you like it. And I was thinking of posting an avengers fic. I know I tried one before, but I didn't like it so I deleted it. Same concept but a little different. So yes? no? let me know. If you want to know more pm me and I'll sent the summary. As always. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So here yu ge chapter 5! Hell yeah! And they still have to get to Celtica! Uhm I've got the review responce at the bottom, due to possible spoilers! Hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I really don't want to do this. *sigh* I don't own RA. I wish I did, but I don't.**

Chapter 5.

May:

I wake up, because someone is nudging my shoulder. I open my eyes and see Horace. He's as far away from me as possible, but close enough to wake me up.  
"It's your turn to whatch." He tells me. I nod, get up and stretch. Horace still looks a bit awkward around me. Maybe because I'm a girl, we've had enough discussions about that. Or maybe the fact that I can change into a fox… No it's probably because I'm a girl.  
"Okay, see you in the morning." I tell him. He mumbles a goodnight and goes to sleep.

I look up to the sky and see that there's like four hours left untill the sun comes up. Wait weren't we just talking about Halt, and MacNeil? I must've fallen asleep. I get my bow and walk away from camp to find a spot where I can easily see anyone sneaking up on us, but if I'm found to not raise suspicion that I'm not alone. It won't do much good though. Men these days think Girls can't do anything except sit still, be pretty and do 'womens work'. Seriously, what is wrong with men? Well most men. Not everyone is a complete idiot. Not even Horace. I hope I can show him soon that I'm just as good as anyone else. I'm getting tired of his attitude towards me. two hours left untill dawn.

At the end of the day we'll be in portdellath. I need to figure out a way to stop that. Maybe if I tell them the truth… No they'll just assume everyone there won't recognize me. I have been gone for 4 years, maybe everyone forgot about it. No probably not. People tend to remember things like this. I can't help it but think of the two years I spent there. The friends I've made. I wonder how they're doing. Irena always said she'd become the best healer in the country, Merida wanted to see the world. I wonder if she already left. We always got into trouble with our pranks. We rarely got caught though. It was mostly harmless pranks. Mostly. I smile when I think of all the things the three of us did.

Dan had made friends there too, he blamed me when we had to leave. That I ruined his chance of having a normal life. That I ruin everything for him.

The rest of the night passes without anything worth mentioning. I get back to camp and smell some good smelling coffee. There's a lot wrong with that sentence.

"Well something smells good." I say when I get out of the bushes. Horace jumps up from his place near the fire.  
"How did you… I didn't hear… How?" He says.  
"Apprentice ranger. Part fox." I say with a shrug. You'd think he was smarter than that.  
"Oh, right." Clearly he wasn't. Gilan, who had been watching this the entire time, hands me a mug of coffee.  
"Thanks." I mutter. I need coffee, as in two hours ago.  
"So we'll be in Portdellath in the mid afternoon, if we leave in half an hour." He says. Damn, I hoped we would be there later in the night, so no one would notice me. Looks like I'm out of luck. Let's just hope no one'll be home. Little did I know I would be more than right.

"Isn't someone supposed to be outside?" I ask Gilan. We're at the border post, and it looks copletely deserted.  
"Maybe they're inside." Says Will.  
"I don't think so. If ther's anyone here they would've at least put a guard outside. Stay here I'm going to see if I can find out more." Gilan says. He gets off of Blaze and goes to the border post.

"So did anything happen during your whatch?" Horace asks.  
"Nope, not really. A few stray squirrels though. Why?" I ask him.  
"No reason." He says.  
"Listen bug guy, questions are asked because of a reason. What's yours." I say, he remains silent.  
"Oh please tell me it's not because I'm a girl is it?" again no answer.  
"Okay listen. Just because you think girls aren't as good as boys doesn't mean I can't make sure you can sleep well. Why would anything happen because I'm on whatch?"

"Of course it does. Why do you think there aren't any female knights?" Horace says back.  
"Because Girls actually have a brain and think before they act." I say.  
"Will are you going to let her insult me like that, scratch that insult every man on earth?" Horace says.  
"Well… uhm." Will starts.  
"Don't use him to defend yourself. I'm not calling every man stupid. I'm calling you stupid. Seriously, why are you so thick headded, annoying, irritating, idiotic, noisy..." I never got the chance to finish that.

"I think he got it May."  
"Damn, Gilan when did you get back?" I ask him.  
"A while ago. Now, Will who started this argument?" He says.  
"She did." Horace says.  
"How did I start this?" I say.  
"Are your names Will?" He asks us.  
"No."  
"Not really."  
"Now, Will, your answer?" Gilan says.

"Technically, Horace." Horace gives his friend a hurt look. I grin. "But it's both their faults." He finishes. My grin falls.  
"Good that's what I thought. Well the border post is completely abandoned. I suggest we stay here for a small break" Gilan says. He remains silent for a while and then says.  
"Horace, May, are you two up for a friendly competition?" I grin again, and Horace nods. Finally I would get to show this idiot what I'm made of.

A couple of minutes later Horace and I stand across each other. I have my wooden knifes I use for practise, and he has a wooden version of his sword.  
"The rules are simple, The first one to put the other on the ground wins." Will says. "We'll have three rounds. Two out of three wins. Am I clear?" We both nod.  
"I bet twenty coffee beans on May." Gilan says.  
"Hey!" Horace and I both say at the same time. Gilan just shrugs.  
"Deal." Says Will. "Begin!"

I immediatly duck because of Horace's swing. Damn he's fast, but he's also holding back. Like he did with Gilan. Probably because he doesn't want to hurt me. Too bad, but good for me, this way I can win. He tries an overhand cut. I block it with my saxe knife and throwing knife below it for support. I jump forward, and kick his legs so he'll fall to the ground. He lands on his knees. I grab his shoulders, do a handstand over him. I land, turn around and put my knee in his back. Forcing him to the ground.

"And May wins round one." Gilan says laughing.  
"Damn I'm beginning to think I picked the wrong one." Will says. I get of Horace's back and offer him my hand. He looks at me, then takes it.  
"Thanks." He mutters.  
"Round two." Says Gilan.

We're standing across each other again. This time he doesn't attack as soon as he can. We're circling around each other. Sometimes a few blows, but we both deflect it. Me with my two knifes defence, and he with his sword. After a while Will becomes inpatient.  
"Oh come on, do something!" He says. I get distracted by it and Horace sees his chance. He runs forward and tackles me. With a loud oof I hit the ground.  
"Round two is for Horace." Says Will.  
"This is going to be fun." Says Gilan. Will nods. Horace offers me his hand and helps me get up.  
"Thanks." I say.

"Last round." Says Will.  
"Who ever wins, is the winner, but you both put up a good fight." Says Gilan. We both nod and get back to our places.

Last round. I can do this. Let me show him how it's done. It starts a bit like the round before. Neither is making any attacks. In the corner of my eye I see Will nearly lose his patiente again. Quite funny. Then Horace attacks. Overhand swing. I dodge it and make my way around him. I want to use my knee again to bring him to the ground, but with impressive speed and strength he turns around. Swinging his sword with him. I can't block it, so I drop to hands and feet. Horace stumbles because Horace's sword doesn't hit anything, and I see my chance. I jump up and hit him in his flank. He cringes, but regains his postion before I can do anything else.

"So you've learned." I say with a smirk.  
"So have you I see, no more distractions from an impatient Will?" He says back. So he saw it too. Good.

I charge at him and he jumps aside, exactly how I pictured it. I stop, turn around and hit him on his fingers with my saxe knife. With a cry of pain he drops his makeshift sword. He bends over to get it. That was a mistake. I quickly make my way behind him and push him to the ground. He falls, but rolls over and gets back up. Damn. He picked up his sword in the proces.

I've got to think of a plan. I look behing him and see a tree behind him. There are a few loose roots at the base of it. That'll do. I charge at him again, and just before I reach him, I stop. I try to hit him with my saxe knife again, and he stumbles backwards. I repeat this untill he's right in front of the tree. With one last attack he falls backwards and stumbles over the roots of the tree. He falls and I stand.

"May wins!" Shouts Will happily. I reach forward and offer Horace my hand.  
"Still think I'm not capable of anything?" I ask him. He grabs my hand and I pull him up.  
"No you showed me more than once, you're capable." He says while blushing a little.  
"Good, now never, not ever forget that." I turn around and walk back to Gilan and Will, who is jumping up and down from excitement.  
"How did you do that with your knives, when Horace Swung his sword at you, and then you did something and you just blocked it, just like that. How?" He says. I laugh.  
"Ask Gilan, he taught me." I say. "I heard something about twenty coffee beans Will?" I say with a wolfish grin. Wills face falls and he goes to his saddle bag, no doubt to find the lost beans.

"I knew you could do it." Glan says.  
"Yeah, thanks. But I've got to admit, Horace put up a good fight." I say.  
"You both did. Now let's make some coffee now Will offered us a cup." Gilan says with a grin.

**A/N So there it is. May kicked Horace's ass. FINALLY!**

Something like me: **So here you have it. May kicked Horace's ass! Woohoo! As for the rest of the story, I do have a few idea's, but you'll just have to keep reading and find out. :D**

moniquebowman: **Yup Halt the sorcerer! Best part to write! and hot as in warm. Just out of the oven warm.**

ScbaStv: **That is my plan. It was why I put it in, in the first place. And here's your action scene. I would never let Horace get away with a comment like that! It would be strange too, 'cause I'm a girl, and I would be insulting myself. But then again. I am weird ;)**

cali101luvRA: **Serously? What is it with people and difficult names? Just kidding. But thanks for your review. I'll never stop doubting, but I do get more confident about my writing. Thanks again for your review!**

**I think that's about everyone! Good, now I've got to get back to my chemistry homework... Damn, anyone know anything about molar mass? Anyone? No? Okay.**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Heck yeah! two chapters in two days. let's go for three in a row! probably won't work though, I've got a lot on my mind. Sorry!**

Something like me: **Well your little voice got me writing again as soon as I read your review :D And yes she did. One time just wasn't enough, hehe. **

moniquebowman: **Haha, thanks, but I got it. I asked a friend of mine and he explained it. What's year 12? In the Netherlands we've got a different school system. We have Elementary school, class 1-8, then High school class 1-6 (depending on what level you are. I am in HAVO, don't mean to brag, but that's the second highest level. So I have 5 years. I'm in class 4.) Then you can choose a study. For me that would be or artschool (with dance and acting.) of forensic science. I'm rambling again. Sorry.**

ScbaStv: **Wow, first I make you yawn, now I make you jump up and down. but thanks. I was worried for that last fight scene. I didn't know how to start or end it. I'm glad you liked it.**

cali101luvRA: **Well thank you very much. I don't know why but I can't see your reviews in Fanfiction. (I can read them through email though) But thank you anyway. I do try. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own everything mwuhahahah!**

***evli glare from Halt***

**Okay I don't own you, or any other character from the RA series. please don't hurt me. I've got coffee...**

Chapter 6

May:

We left soon after coffee. We went inside the border post, but you could clearly see everyone left in a hurry. We're almost in Portdellath. just a few more miles. I remember these hills. My brother and I used to run free in these. No one would think it's strange if a wolf and a fox where running here. There are more wild animals here. Most of them only come out at night though. We reach the top of the hill and Gilan signals us to stop. From here we can see Portdellath. It always was a beautiful sight. There's something wrong.

"Do you see that?" He asks. Will stands up in his saddle and stares at the village in front of us.  
"I see a village?" Will asks.  
"Yes, but what's not there?" Gilan asks.  
"Sound." I say almost silently.

"Exactly, we would be able to hear the smithy's. Especially with this wind. Another thing is missing. There's no smoke." Gilan says.  
"Smoke?" Says Horace.  
"Yes, smoke. It's late, a lot of people would have a fire running for something to eat." Gilan says. "Let's take a closer look." He sets off. Horace and Will follow him. I stay here, staring at the village I used to live in. My eyes go to the end of it and search for my old home. A little away from the other houses I see it. Exactly the same as always.

~Le flashback~

"Is this where we'll be living?" I ask my mother. I'm on a horse in front of her.  
"Yes and this time we don't have to move anymore, as long as you control it." She says.  
"I will. This is going to be great! I will make friends, and have fun. And you don't have to worry about anything, and we're all going to be happy!" I say happily.  
"Yeah right. Like last time."  
"Daniel. Do not speak to your sister like that!" Mother says.  
"It's her fault we had to leave home the last time!" Daniel says.  
"No it wasen't" I shout at him.  
"Yes it was!"  
"Nu-uh"  
"Yeah- uh!"  
"Shut it both of you."  
"Yes father." Daniel and I say at the same time.  
"It looks pretty. With all the smoke coming from the houses."

~Le end of flashback~

"May, are you coming?" Wills voice takes me out of my thoughts.  
"Uh, yeah on my way." I say and I follow them.  
We ride in silence. When we get to the village, it's deserted. Everything is empy. This is not how I remember it. There was always something going on. Children running through the streets. A mother calling for one. A blacksmith working on something. A master scolding it's apprentice. Now it's just quiet. Too quiet. Where is everyone? Will must have been reading my mind, because as soon as I thought it, he asked it.

"I don't know." Gilan says.  
"Do you think they all died of an illness?" Will says.  
"And where would all the bodies be? Melted in the sun?" Gilan says. One point for Gilan. When Will doesn't answer he contunues. "No everyone left. And I want to know why. We'll stay the night. Find a house that isn't locked."

"I know one." I say. Oh idiot, why would I know if I hadn't been here before? I just gave myself away.  
"How would you know?" Asks Horace.  
"I used to live here." I say. And I lead them to my old house.

It's strangely still intact. You'd think everyone here would've burnt it to the ground. I guess they didn't. I dismount hunter and walk to the front door. I reach up to the stanchion, but I can't reach it. I jump up, trying to snatch the key.  
"Let me." Gilan says. I jump up. I didn't hear him. "Good to know I still got it." He smiles and gets the key from the stanchion. He hands it to me.  
"Here you go." He says. I unlock the door and open it. I don't enter yet.

"What's wrong." I hear Gilan ask.  
"Just memories." I mutter. "I'm going to take care of Hunter." I turn around, nearly crash into Gilan, walk around him and take Hunters reigns. I lead him to the small stabel behind the house. Fighting my tears on the way. Inside the stable I unsaddle Hunter and brush him. When I'm done, I get my mothers violin start playing a song. Song of a caged bird. I can't fight the tears anymore so I let them run freely. As soon as I opened the door memories I hadn't thought of in years came back to me.

~Le flashback~

"Mother" I'm running into the kitchen. "Mother, I'm back!" I went to the market to get some eggs.  
"Put on the table sweetie." my mother says. "So do you know what you want for your birthday yet?" She asks. I'm turning 11 in a few days.  
"Yes I know exactly what I want." I say with a huge smile on my face.  
"Oh and what is this then?" My mother asks, also smiling.  
"I want to learn how to play the violin like you do mother." I tell her.  
"That is a wonderful idea, but you'll have to wait and see won't you." She says, almost singing the last part. My smile drops.  
"Pease mom? Please?"  
"Patiente my dear, patiente." Is all she has to say.

~Le end of flashback~

"That doesn't look, or sound like just memories to me." Gilan is standing in the doorway of the stable. "What's going on may."  
"I told you, memories." I tell him. I stop playing and sit down. I hold my mothers violin tight to my chest. Gilan walks to me and sits down next to me. He wraps his arms around me.  
"We'll be gone the next day. It'll be alright. I promise." He says. I bury my head on his shoulder.  
"It's my fault. It's all my fault. We had to leave because of me." I say.  
"Why is it your fault? I'm sure it isn't your fault." He says.  
"Yes it was! I didn't look out to see if anyone was nearby. I let my guard down. I exposed my family. Because of me we had to leave this place. It is all my fault!" I say.

"Shh, hey, it's okay. I'm sure they forgave you a long time ago. And how could you have known anyone was watching you? Maybe he saw by accident." Gilan says.  
"No, I know it was my fault. If we wouldn't have left then maybe Cahir..."  
"No, none of that. No more ifs. Ifs are ridiculus. What if I was a purple with green bunny who's wearing a hat." Gilan jokes. I can't help it but laugh a little at the image.  
"I see I got you laughing again." He says.  
"A little. Thank you Gil." I say. He kisses me on top of my head.  
"Anytime." He says. "Why won't you come inside. Show me around, and make sure Horace and Will don't wreck the place." He jumps to his feet and offeres me his han. I take it and he pulls me up. When I'm up, he doesn't let go, I'm still holding the violin in my other hand. Toghether we walk back to the house. When I'm at the door, I hesitate. Gilan squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"It'll be alright May." He says. I step inside and look at the hallway. It's a little dusty, but the same as always. A kitchen on the left, and a living room on the right. I walk to the living room, and sit besides the fireplace. Above it there's a family portrait of my parents, my brother and I.  
"My father used to tell me stories here." I say. "Stories of, adventures, far away countries, brave knights. things like that."  
"That must've been nice." Gilan says.  
"It was." I admit. I walk to one of the windows in the room. I look outside and see the endless fields behind my old home. It has a rather large window frame and I sit on it.

"I used to look out over the fields over here. I fell asleep a lot like this." I sigh, I wish everything was the way it used to be. Simple. No complications. Will and Horace enter the room and see us standing. Will sees theviolin and asks.  
"Do you play it?"  
"A little, my other used to teach me in this room." I say.  
"Oh, so you used to live here?" Horace asks.  
"Yes, a while ago." I say.  
"Can you play for us?" Will asks.  
"Of course." I say, and I stand up. I bring the bow to the strings and play.  
When I'm finished Horace, Will and Gilan clap. I make a mock bow and grin. Maybe this isn't as bad as I think it is. Maybe Gilan is right. Maybe it will be alright.

I'm wandering around the house. Will and Horace are cooking, Gilan went back into town to find any clue about what happened. I'm on the second floor, and pass my old bedroom door. I stop and stare at it. Would it be like I left it? I reach for the doorknob, then hesitate. It's like I'm affraid what I will find behind the door. Knowing that, that is stupid, I open the door and walk inside. Like I thought, it's just as I left it. A bed shoved in the corner, a small closet in the other. Next to my bed there's a small desk in front of a window. In the left bottom of it I put a mirror, I walk to it and sit in the chair. I open one of the drawers, and see what's inside. I pull it out and put it in front of me. My favorite ribbon. I thought I lost it. It's a deep green colour, I used to brait my hair and make sure it stayed like that with it. My mother taught me how to do it. I get up from my chair and walk outside. I run downstairs and search my bag for a comb. When I find it I run back upstairs and sit down again. I comb through my hair, which isn't easy, and try to get all the tangles out of them. When I do, I make two small braides from the front sides to the back, where I make one braid out of them. When I've got no hair left to braid I tie it with the green ribbon. I look up into the mirror, I can braid it without one I just want to see how it looks. A few stray strands frame my face, but the rest is pulled back. I used to wear it like this all the time. My mother said it looked great like this. Now I can see how much I look like her. There's a knock on my door.

"May? are you in there? Will's done cooking, you coming?" I hear Gilan say from the hallway. I put the stray strands behind my ears, and get up and walk outside, he's standing right in front of the door. His hand raised to knock. again.  
"Wow, uhm, hi." He says. "Will made dinner." There's a long silence. After a while I can't take it anymore.  
"What?" I ask him.

"Nothing, you just look really beautiful like that." He says. I blush and look down. The few strands of hair falling in front of my face. He put his hand under my chin and lifts it up. I look him in the eyes and he gives me a soft kiss on my lips.  
"You are beautiful." He says.  
"Hey! Are you two coming to eat of what?" Will shouts from downstairs.  
"We better gat going then." Gilan says. He offeres me his arm and I take it. together we walk to where Will and Horace put some plates and a pot with some stew.

"I'll take the first watch." I offer. We had dinner, and it was getting late. Gilan nods and gets up.  
"Good idea. Wake me up in a couple of hours, I'll take over from you, There are enough bedrooms for everyone of us." Gilan says before he leaves. "Goodnight."  
Will and Horace both get up too. afther they say goodnight, they're gone too. Now there's no one left but me and my memories. Let's hope I survive the night. I walk to the living room and sit in front of the fireplace. From here I can see through the windows if anyone approaches us. I spent a lot of time here, in the exact same spot.

"You look like her you know."  
"Horace, I thought you went to sleep." I say, turning around. Horace stands at the doorway.  
"Yeah I couldn't sleep. Too many creepy nioses." He says.  
"I had to get used to them too." I admit.  
"Why did you have to leave this place anyway?" He asks.  
"People thought we where sorcerers." I shrug. "We left Celtica before they could put us on the fire stack. We had no choice." I stare in the fire remembering that particular day.  
"What happened?" Horace asks. He sits next to me.

"It's not a day I'd like to remember..."

**A/N I'm evil to cut you off there. but to be honest. I have no idea how to write the next chapter... I only have a small part in the middle. nothing else. I will post as soon as I can. Now I gotta go. I have a presentation for Dutch tomorrow. How colours influence your emotions. pretty fun, though I don't like speaking in front of people... Wish me luck!**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N so here's a short chapter that basically is a flashback. It's short because... I have no idea, it's just short.**

namvd: **I'M SORRY, I never meant to let anyone cry. Don't read this chapter then. It's even worse than last one. And Yes I am mwuhahahahaha I'm just in an evil mood lately. sorry. But I updatet three times in three days.**

something like me: **THANK YOU I used your idea, it was very helpful! thank you for your review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RA.**

Chapter 7:

May:

_It's not a story I'd like to remember…_

I'm running through the village, on my way to my best friend. I turned 13 last week, and got a bow this year. He made one a few months ago. We are going into the lake in the forest to practise shooting it. Knowing my friend, we'll end up swimming instead. Dressed in a dark green tunic, brown pants and a brown cloak, I run to his house. My hair is braided back like always, and I'm late. Not very late, just like 15 minutes. When I get to his house I'm panting.

"Sorry I'm late, stupid hair wouldn't work with me." I tell him. He just nods.  
"No it's okay, I know you May, I've been sitting here the past five minutes. You're always late, so I just guessed it would take you a few extra minutes." He's sitting in a lazy chair on the front porch. He grins at me and gets up.  
"Now let's see if you're as good as you say you are."  
"Rose, did I ever tell you I'm good? I do remember telling you that I'm terrible and need someone to show me!" I tell him. Dylan gets up and walks to me. His bow is on his back.  
"Good you've come to me then." He says with a cocky grin.

"Oh shut up wannabee archer." I tell him laughing. He laughs with me and we start walking. It takes about 10 minutes to get to the forest.  
"So, what are you going to do now you're not an annoying young brat anymore?" Dylan says.  
"For the record, jerk, I was not an annoying brat. I was an immature brat, and I thought you knew me better than that. I'm going to learn how to use a bow, then kick your ass at it." I grin a little wolfish.  
"Oh, come on, no fair. You always beat me at everything! Let me have this one thing." Dylan fake whines. "How can I beat the great and invincible May from Hibernia." To complete it, he does a fake faint, then bursts into laughter.

"Oh, vary manly Dylan, you should become an actor. I almost bought that!" I say. "I don't beat you at everything."  
"Name one thing." He says grinning from ear to ear.  
"Well, uhm." I start.  
"Nothing Greensworth?"  
"Shut up and let me think Coullisses." I shove her playfully. "Being a guy."  
"Good point, yet that's not fair. Guess again." Dylan says.

"Well, there's my direcrion problem." I say.  
"Good one, You even get lost in your own house.." We reach the forest, the lake is just a few more minutes away.  
"Is it me or does the forest look a little less dark today?" He asks.  
"Nope it's me, The invincible May from Hibernia." I joke.  
"Oh shut up brat."  
"Jerk.."  
"Race you to the lake?" Dylan says.

"You're on!" I say as I take off. I love running in the forest, it feels like home. I don't know why, maybe it's the fox thing, but it does. Within a few minutes I reach the lake. I drop my bow and quiver under an old oak, hidden out of sight, and climb it. When I reach a thick branch I stop and get comfortable. This is going to be fun. A short minute later, Dylan comes running into sight. He looks around, then happily jumps up and down.

"I beat her, I actually beat her!" I takes him a few minutes to calm down. He looks around and walks to the oak I'm sitting in. She sits down below it. Just as I thought. Everytime We go here, he sits down below this tree. I grin, and silently climb a few branches down. When I'm low enough to jump, I jump. I land Just next to him.  
"Boo!" I shout.  
"AAAh, Damn it May. Don't do that creepy silent thing you do!" He jumps up, swings me over his shoulder and runs to the lake.  
"Don't you even dare!" I shriek.  
"Oh I will!" He says laughing.  
"Then at least let me save my cloak!"

"Fine." He says as he drops me to the ground.  
"Ouwch." I say making a fake hurt expression. I quickly remove my cloak, and run back to the oak.  
"Oh no you don't." Dylan says. He chases after me. Eventually he catches me and swings me over his shoulder again.  
"Thought you could get away brat?" He says.  
"Hey just because you're a year older, and a boy than me doesn't mean I'm not faster than you." I say.  
"Oh really. So you do know I'm a guy?" He says. Suddenly he drops me and I meet water.  
"DYLAN!" I screech. Dylan just laughs. He's standing knee deep in the water and I grin. The perfect opportunity.

"Oh no, what are you grinning at?" He asks. Before he can run I tackle him and he falls in the lake too. I land on top of him and we both laugh.  
"Let's get out of the lake before we catch a cold." He tells me. I get off of him and he pulls me up. We walk back to the oak and I sit down under it. I'm shivering and Dylan hands me my cloak.  
"Oh so you can be nice." I joke. He shrugs and sits down besides me. I put the cloak around us. We sit in silence for a while, then Dylan speaks up.

"You know, you've been here for about two years." I nod. "And I've known you for about a year and a half." Again I nod. "You know everything about me."  
"Yes I do." I say.  
"And I know everything about you. And yet I don't." He says.  
"Dylan, you're not making any sense again." I tell him.  
"I know everything about you. But I have no I idea who you where before you got here." I tense at that. It sucks that I have to lie to my best friend.  
"Why did you have to move from Hibernia?" He asks.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" I say.  
"Why are you some sort of criminal on death row?" He jokes. I don't answer. "Oh god you are a criminal on death row."  
"No, I'm not a criminal. Just promise not to tell anyone." I say.  
"Okay I won't tell anyone. Now tell me." He says.  
"I had to leave Hibernia because of what I am." Dylan was going to say something, but I cut him off. "No let me finish." He nods.

"My family has a gift, or a curse depends on the moment. We're… different from others. And before you think it has to do with black magic, it doesn't. My family and I are shapeshifters. I don't know how, I don't know why. We just are. My fater and brother can turn into a wolf, my mother into a deer, and I into a fox. Before you ask, the animal you can turn into reflects your soul. My mothers is pure and kind, so she's a deer. Mine is cunning, lively and bright. Appearantly." I stop talking, and after a long awkward pause Dylan starts to laugh.

"You must be joking." He says. I sigh, and get up.  
"Fine, I'll show you." I say. He signals me to go on. Obviously not convinced. I close my eyes and shift. Soon I'm in my fox form in front of him. A red vixen, with black eartips, red coat, and a white tipped fluffy tail. I look at him with my golden eyes. He stares at me mouth agape. I change back.

"I did tell you about it." I say. Before I can do anything else, Dylan runs away.  
"Damn." I shift and run after him. As a fox I'm much faster. I see him and jumo on his back. He falls and I shift back.

"You promised not to tell!" I say

"Get away from me!" He hisses. "Get away from me demonspawn." I look at him shocked. Did he just call me demonspawn? Dylan takes the opportunity to run once again. I manage to get a hold on myself, eventually. I shift again, wow I keep doing that, make up your mind! and run to my house. I have to warn them. I pass Dylan on my way, but I ignore him. I reach my house storm in, then shift back.

"Mother! Father! Daniel!" I shout. "We have to go! Dylan found out and he's on his way to tell everyone!" I run upstairs and start to pack. Fast. I shove most of my clothes in a bag and get another one for my books. My parents nor Daniel come asking what happened, we've done this before so they'll be packing theirselves. In 20 minutes we all stand outside packing the horses. I'm putting my bags on Mercury, my horse. Another 5 minutes later we ride away from the village. We got my cloak and bow in the forest and I'm looking behind me one last time. There's a group of villagers running to our old house. All they would find is emptyness. And it's all my fault.

"We went to auraluen after that." I finish telling the story to Horace. I'm staring into the nearly dead fire.  
"It's not your fault May. It really isn't" Horace says.  
"Yes it is, If I hadn't told Dylan..."  
"Then someone else would have found out. It's not your fault." Horace says.  
"Thank you Horace, for a dumb knight, you're pretty wise." I say.  
"Thanks" Horace says. "Hey!"

**A/N So Horace can be wise!**

**keep the reviews coming and I'll do the same with the chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Here's chapter 8 people! I had a lousy few days, so I'm sorry for the delay.**

namvd: **No, no, no? Sorry, but what does that mean? No don't write this chapter? No don't stop writing? No I have no rabbits are taking over the world?**

Something like me: **Yes I used your idea, I hope you don't mind.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RA**

Chapter 8.

May:

I wake up, screaming. Great, just what I need. Another nightmare. Gilan, Will and Horace storm into my room.  
"What happened, are you alright?" Gilan asks. I nod, if I talk right now I know my voice will betray me. I look at my hands, they're trembling a little. Again, just what I need.  
"Hey, what happened." I look at Gilan, he sits on the bed next to me. He takes my trembling hands in his and looks back at me.  
"Nightmare." I eventually manage to say.  
"The same as usual?" Will asks. I shake my head.  
"No, about the day I had to leave this town." I say. I let my head hang.

"Oh." Is what Will says. "What happened then?"  
"I can't tell you Will. I'm sorry but I can't go through that a third time." I get up and walk to the door.  
"Third time?" Gilan asks.  
"Yeah, she told me earlier today when I asked." Horace says. I nod and open the door.  
"I'm going to get some fresh air." I say, and I walk outside.

Once I'm out of the house I shift and start running. And I keep running, to nowhere in particular. When I stop, I'm in a forest. I'm staring at the same old oak where I made that mistake. Where I messed things up. I turn back to human and sit down below it. I bury my head in my knees. I can still see Dylans face in frint of me. The way he looked at me. First like I was making some stupid joke, then like I was the devil himself. It hurt. Not just a little. To have your besst friend look at you like that. It's just pure torture. I can't bare to see him looking at me like that ever again. I can't bare too see anyone looking at me like that. I just can't. I look up to the sky. The moon and the stars always comforted me. I don't know why, it just does. It makes me calm. It makes me forget. I get up and climb the oak, to get a better view. When I'm halfway, I notice a small hole in the tree. Like an owlsnest. In it is a piece of parchment. It's rolled up, and tied with a bow. A part of it sticks out of the tree. I get it and take it with me. I reach a branch I can sit on and do so. I unroll the parchment and see it's a letter. A letter adressed to me. What is a letter for me doing in a tree?

_Dear May,_

_I don't have your new adress, so I hope you return to this place and find it. It's been 3 years since you left, and I want to apologize. I am freaked out by the fact you can switch between human and… Well you know. But that's not your fault. I shouldn't have run, and I definitely shouldn't have turn all the villagers against you. I miss you as my friend. A few days ago, a man came looking for you. Amir, Kamir, something like that. I do know he's from Hibernia like you. He said he was a relative looking for you, and your family. I told him that I didn't know where you went. Mostly because I don't, but he doesn't look like a relative of you to me. I hope you find this letter someday. I'm going to Gwyntaleth to learn medicine. I hope you visit me there someday. That would mean You found this letter. I hope you can forgive me. I was an ass. An idiot. A jerk. And I'm sorry._

_Regards, Dylan Coulisses._

He was sorry, and he left for Gwyndaleth. That means he could still be alive. I forgave him a long time ago. I couldn't hold a grudge against him. He did what I would've done. I fold the letter carefully and put it in my pocket.  
"I forgive you." I say to the night.

After a couple of hours the sky starts to lighten up. It's nearly dawn. Maybe I should head back to Portdellath. Before I can do anything, Gilan comes out of the forest.  
"May?" He says. "Are you there?" I quickly climb down and jump the last couple of meters. I land soundlessly He's standing with his back to me.  
"I'm here." I say. He turns around and looks at me.

"I'm sorry I ran away. I couldn't stay in that house any longer." I say.  
"I get that. That's why we already packed everything. Do you want to come back? Will's making breakfast. If we're quick we could even see Horace try to ride Hunter." He grins. I nod and walk besides him.  
"I take it Horace told you the story." It wasn't a question. Gilan nods, and he puts his arm around me.  
"Yes, I hope you don't mind." He says. I shake my head.

"I'm actually kind of glad I don't have to do that anymore. How did you find me?" I ask.  
"I know you." Is all he says.  
"You searched the village first didn't you?" I mockingly say.  
"Maybe." He says while he looks away.  
"I knew it!" I shriek.  
"How?"  
"Because I know you." I grin at him.  
"Very funny May. Race you back to the house?" He asks.

"What is it with men and always trying to prove they're the, fastest, strongest, and dumbest." I sigh. Gilan shrugs, and I take off without a warning.  
"Not fair!" He shouts before running after me. I laugh. He catches up with me. When I look back, I don't see the tree root sticking out from the ground, and I fall. Just befor I reach the ground, someone catches me.

"Easy there, fox girl." Gilan says.  
"Fox girl?" I say. He puts me back on my feet, and I have to look up to look him in the eyes. He nods and leans down.  
"Yeah, fox girl." And he kisses me.

When we get back, Horace indeed was trying to ride Hunter. He just mounts him when we walk past. I stop to see what will happen. A while nothing, then Hunter jumps up, and kicks Horace off of his back.

"That's my boy." I say to my horse. Hunter snorts in response.  
"How on eart so you rangers ride on those?" Horace says, while he cracks his back. "I can't even sit on it."  
"Easy. I use my creepy fox powers on him." I laugh. Soon Gilan laughs with me, and eventually even Horace.  
"No every ranger horse has a code. If you don't say it, he'll throw you off of him. Nobody can steal them that way." Gilan says, taking a pity on the young knight. He nods.

"What's his code then." He says.  
"I'm not going to tell you." I sing. My stomach grumbles. "But I am going to find something to eat." Again we laugh. Will walks out and stares at us.  
"What's so funny." He says.  
"A horse, a knight, and something to eat." Gilan says.

A few minutes later I'm sitting with a cup of coffee.  
"I've been thinking." I say.  
"Very dangerous for an apprentice." I mock glare at Gilan.  
"Anyway, if anyone wants to take down the ranger corps. They would just have to steal all the coffee, and wait untill every ranger goes insane!" I say.  
"Let's not let anyone find out then." Gilan says. "I'd hate to live without coffee." We all laugh at that. We finish breakfast, clean up and are on our way again.

"We're going to make a small detour." Gilan says. "I want to go to Gwyntaleth, to see if anyone's there. Not like the border post and this." We all nod and ride in silence. I'm looking around and all I see is familiar grounds. A few miles later we can see the beautiful city, Gwyntaleth. We're too far away to see any movement, but close enough to again meet unnatural silence. It's just weird, not to hear anything. No banging, no hammering, no banking. Nothing.

"Let's go to a side spot, where you can set up camp. I'm going to look around in the city alone." Gilan says.  
"Why are you going alone?" I ask, remembering Dylans letter.

"Because I want to get in and out unseen. No offence, but that won't be easy with a knight." He says. I nod "Oh and no fire. We don't know what's going on, so we better stay as unnoticed as we can. I should be back before dark." Without anything else he's gone. Camp was set up pretty soon, becuase there's not much to set up. A few tents, and just in case he would change his mind, a fireplace. Ready to be lit. When I'm done I lay down and close my eyes. I had way too little sleep last night. Will and Horace are talking about how much better it is to camp in forests. I pull up my cowl to shield my eyes from the sun. I smile hearing a comment about firewood falling from trees. Not much later I'm asleep.

Will:

"You're right about forests, much more comfortable place to sleep." I say. A pointy rock is digging into my back.  
"Doesn't bother her." Horace says. He points to May, who is fast asleep. I nod.  
"True, but May can fall asleep anywhere." I point out. "So she doesn't count."  
"Want to practise? It'll pass time." Gilan showed me how to use the two knifes defence yesterday. I cut out two wooden knifes so we wouldn't hurt each other too much.  
"I don't see why not." I say while I get up. I take the belt with my real knifes off so I can move more freely. Horace gets his wooden sword and we begin.

Carney: (The guy trying to mug Will and Horace.)

I can hear someone nearby. I signal Bart to follow me, and we head to the noise. We're on a cliff and below us there are two boys fighting. They're ou of sight, but you can still clearly hear them. Easy target. They're busy fighting so they won't notice us.

"Two young boys. Easy enough." Bart whispers besides me. I scan their camp, and notice a figure near a rock at their left.  
"Three, Bart. There's another over there. Looks like he's sleeping. You tie him up and meet me over there." I point at a rock a little higher than the rest. Bart nods and sneaks away. This will be easy, but something is bothering me. The sleeping person is in a very familiar cloak. I just can't remember where I've seen it before.

I sneak down and Join Bart, Who has the sleeping boy, who actually is a girl, swung over his shoulder. I can see a forming bruise on her forehead. She must have woken up. Well at least she's asleep again.

"Let's try again." The small boy says.  
"Let's not." I say, catching their attention. "Put down the sticks little boys, and stay still." Thay keep those sticks in their hands, and make no motion they're putting it down any time soon.  
"Come on now, boys. Don't you know sharp sticks're dangerous for young lads like you." I hear Bart say next to me. He puts the girl down. "Your little friend over here knows all about dangerous sticks. Would be a shame to mess up her pretty little face, won't it." Bart has always been one for the drama.

"Back away Will." The big one says. So the small boy's name is Will.  
"Yes Will, back away." Bart says. "Oh and don't go neat=r that neat looking bow will you? I saw you looking at it. But we don't like bows very much do we Carney." I nearly curse for him giving away our names. The idiot.  
"No Bart, Boy, didn't I tell you to put down the stick." I tell the big one. He just unsheathes a sword.  
"Oh dear, got your daddys sword with you?" I mock.  
"I'll give you one last chance to walk away." He calmly says.  
"Oh dear, last chance. What are we going to do?" Bart says.

"Well why won't we run." And as one we charge at the boy. Bart is off to fight the big one, when I see the little one, Will, running to his bow. I cut him off. I barely got to parry the blow the big one gives me. I stumble back and by accident drop my sword. He hits me in the head with his stick and everything is a daze. I have to sit down so I won't fall over. Who is this guy?

Will:

I see my chance and sprint to my weapons. I quickly grab them and nock an arrow.  
"Don't shoot him, I'd like to see how this will end." A voice behind me says. I jump up and turn around to see Gilan standing there. He's sitting and holding an unconsious May.  
"Gilan!" I shout.  
"Just let him go." He says softly. "As long as we don't distract him he'll be fine."  
"But…" I start, but Gilan cuts me off.  
"He can handle this Will. He's a natural. He can do this." I shrug and toghether we watch Horace kick the mans ass. I believe his name was Bart. I look up to Gilan and see him stroke May's head while he watches Horace. When he's about to deliver the final blow, Gilan interrupts.

"Don't kill him Horace I'd like to ask him some questions." Horace shrugs and flicks Barts sword aside.  
"Where did you come from? And why didn't you help?" He asks. Gilan shrugs.  
"You didn't seem to need it." From behind Horace Carney slowly gets up trying to sneak away. "Your other friend seems to be leaving early." Horace turns around and swings his sword to knock out Carney.  
"I still think you could have said something." He says. Gilan Stands up and puts May down, carefully. Then He moves to a barely consious Bart and throws him against a rock.

"So these two sneaked up upon you?" He asks. I lower my head in shame.  
"Just how long have you been here?" Asks Horace.  
"Since they arrived," Gilan says. "I hadn't gone far when I saw them skulking through the rocks. So I left Blaze and doubled back here, trailing them. Obviously they were up to no good."  
"Why didn't you say something then?" I ask incredulously.

For a moment, Gilan's eyes harden.  
"Because you two needed a lesson. You're in dangerous territory, the population seems to have mysteriously disappeared and you stand around practising sword craft for all the world to see and hear."  
"But," I stammer, "I thought we were supposed to practise?"  
"Not when there's no one else to keep an eye on things," Gilan points out reasonably. "Once you start practising like that, your attention is completely distracted. These two made enough noise to alert a deaf old granny. Tug even gave you a warning call twice and you missed it. Beacuse of that, May got hurt."

"I did?" I say and Gilan nods. This won't happen again. I promise myself sliently.  
"Now," says Gilan, "let's find out what these two beauties know about the price of coal." He turns back to Carney, who was now going quite cross-eyed as he tried to watch the gleaming saxe knife pressed against his throat.  
"How long have you been in Celtica?" Gilan asks him. Carney looks up at him, then back to the heavy knife.

"T-t-ten or eleven days, my lord," he stammeres eventually. Gilan makes a pained face. '  
"Don't call me "my lord"," he says, "These people always try to flatter you when they realise they're in trouble. Now …" He returnes his gaze to Carney. "What brought you here?" Carney hesitates, his eyes sliding away from Gilan's direct gaze.

"Just …wanted to see the sights, my … sir," he says. Gilan sighs and shakes his head with exasperation.  
"Look, I'd just as soon lop your head off here and now. I really doubt that you have anything useful to tell me. That, plus you knocked my girlfriend out. But I'll give you one last chance. Now let's have THE TRUTH!" He shouts the last few words. Carney was about to answer before we where interupted.

"Gil can you please not shout. Hy head is trying to kill me, and you helping it isn't very helpful." May says.

May:

Why did he have to shout. My head hurts. It usually doesn't do that. I just fell asleep. Why would my head hurt. I look around and see Will and Horace standing. Gilan has his saxe pressed against some guys throath. Oh right, that guy. He knocked me out. I slowly stand up.  
"May!" He shouts again. I cringe. seriously. It hurts.  
"Yes that appears to be my name Gil." I say. He rushes to me and hugs me.

"Are you alright?" He asks.  
"Yeah, just a headace. Did you just call me your girlfriend?"  
"You where awake then?" He asks.  
"I never thought I would see you blushing." I joke. "No I wasn't awake, I can read minds now." I'm in a very sarcastic mood and I don't know why. I can see the guy who knocked me out trying to get away.  
"Your crook is getting away." I point out. "I'd better get him if I where you. He did knock out your girlfriend." I grin. Gilan quickly catches the man and continues interrogating him.

Something about them hearing every town is deserted, easy for them to rob. I admit I'm not really paying attention. I can see a girl, at least I think it's a girl. She has her hair cut short. Anyway, she's coming our way. I'm about to tell them, when she speaks up.

"Oh they're alive." Who is alive? Oh rigth, townspeople. "But Morgarath has them." She says. It's a girl, I can hear it in her voice. I have to admit, she must be very quiet to be able to sneak upon two rangers. I like her. Gilan springs up and turns around.  
"Where the devil did you come from?" He shouts. I cringe at the noise.  
"Gil…" I say.  
"Oh right, sorry." He says. The girl shrugs  
"From over there." She says.  
"Do you have a name?" Gilan asks. I sit down, this is going to take a while. The girl seems like she's trying to remember her name. Who forgets their own name?

"Evanlyn Wheeler, from Greenfield fief."

**A/N: Just to clear something up. It is possible to forget your own name. I speak from experience. I was writing my name on a test. It started good, but then I came to my last name, and I just forgot it. Lucky me there's only one Matilde in the entire school XD. **

**See you next chapter! as always please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello! I nearly died at the dentist yesterday, but I'm back! Seriously I did nearly die. I choked, because the stupid dentist wouldn't let me swallow my own spit. Yeah it's as gross as it sounds. lalalalalalalalala**

namvd: **Ooh like that, haha okay now I get it. And yes he did, I just had to write that! thank you for review.**

Something like me: **Thank you! To be honest I don't like Evanlyn in book 2 and 3. but further in the series she's okay.**

moniquebowman: **Yeah I forget a lot my mind is a sieve. Thank you for reviewing!**

Scbastv: **Thank you very much! And yes I am not done with dylan yet. **

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to repeat myself? I don't own RA.**

Chapter 9.

May:

"We where visiting friends." The girl says, she stops and seems to think for a while. "Well, my mistress was. Then wargals attacked." I raise my hand.  
"First Morgarath, now wargals. What are they?" I ask. Evanlyn looks at me like I'm an idiot. I just shrug. "I spent a lot of time traveling from town to town." I lied.  
"Wargals are monsters, who follow the commands of Morgarath." Gilan explains. I nod, that makes sense. Kind of.  
"Where did all the people go?" Asks WIll, who's staring at the girl. Real subtle Will.

"Don't know. They've been taking Celts out of their homes, I don't know where they're taking them." Evanlyn starts shaking, tears are welling up in her eyes. I step forward and put my hand on her shoulder. She looks up at me.  
"It's okay, Nobody's going to hurt you. We have enough force to take down a very small army. We've got an apprentice knight, who knows how to swing a sword." I point to Horace. "One fully trained ranger, might be a bit cranky without coffee, but still a ranger. And two apprentice rangers. Maybe not as good as him, we can still protect ourselves and you." I joke to make her feel a bit better. It seems to work, because she lets out a small laugh.

"Will get a fire going, and make some stew." Gilan says. I tell Evanlyn to sit down and get some rest. We'll let her know when the stew is ready. Soon her breathing is regular and she's fast asleep.  
"Horace tie those two up." Gilan says. Bart and Carney where, again, trying to escape. You'd think they would have learned by now, but no. They're still dumb enough to think they can get away with things. Idiots.

I walk to hunter. I think I have some healing herbs in my saddle bag, and I definitely need some right now.  
"Hey boy." I say to him. "Just looking for something for my head."  
_How about a brain_.  
"Oh ha ha, very funny."  
_Yes I am a very funny horse.  
_"Yes the funniest." I mock.  
_You know it. Oh and Gilan is sneaking up on you._

"Trying to sneak up on me Gil?" I say without turning around. I can feel his arms wrap around me.  
"Would I ever, ever do that to you?" He mocks. I turn around and look at him.  
"Yes. It's kind of part of the training." I say back. He chuckles.  
"Well I was just surprized how you handled that." He says.  
"This might be a shock to you, but I can be sweet sometimes." I joke.

The girl, wait Evanlyn. I've got to stop calling her girl. Anyway, she must've been hungry. I'm looking at her wolfing down her plate, and then looking at the stew like it's going to run away. Will saw it too, because he put some more stew on her plate. And with the same appetite, also that plate goes down.

"Sir, can we maybe have something to eat?" Bart says some time during this.  
"Of course not." Is Gilans happy response. I let out a small laugh, and continue eating. Will gave his plate to Evanlyn to use and he's waiting fer her to be done. I'm done before her and hand my plate to Will. He gratefully takes it, and mutters a thanks. Finally Evanlyn finished her second plate. Like she hasn't had anything to eat for a week.

"Why don't you tell us what exactly happened." Gilan says. Evanlyn nods.  
"I don't know that much. Like I said, I was here with my mistress, visiting… friends." A slight hesatation. It's not much, but it's there.  
"Is your mistress a noble lady?" Gilan asks.  
"She's the daughter of… Lord and Lady Caramon, of Greenfield fief." Evanlyn says quickly. Gilan nods.  
"I've heard of them."  
"We where visiting a lady of King Swyddned's court, When Morgaraths force attacked." I can see Gilan frown in the corner of my eye.  
"How'd they do that. The cliffs and the Fissure are impassable. You couldn't get an army down the cliffs, let alone across the Fissure." Gilan says.

"Halt says no place is ever impassable." Will says.  
"Especially when you don't mind any lives lost." I finish him. Will nods.

"We ran into a small party of Celts escaping to the south," the girl says. "They told us how the Wargals managed it. They used ropes and scaling ladders and came down the cliffs by night, in small numbers. They found a few narrow ledges, then used the scaling ladders to cross the Fissure. They picked the most remote spot they could find, so they went undetected. During the day, those already across the Fissure hid among the rocks and valleys until they had the entire force assembled. They wouldn't have needed many. King Swyddned didn't keep a large standing army." Gilan makes a disapproving sound.  
"He should have. The treaty obliged him to. Celts would rather dig in their ground than defend it." He gestures for the Evanlyn to continue.  
"The Wargals overran the countryside, concentrating on the mines in particular. For some reason, they wanted the miners alive. They killed anyone else"

"Pordellath and Gwyntaleth are both totally deserted," Gilan says. "Any idea where the people might have gone?"  
"A lot of the people in the towns got away in time,' she tells us. "They'll have headed south. The Wargals seem to be driving them that way."  
"Makes sense, I suppose," I comment. "Keeping them bottled up in the south would prevent word getting out to Araluen."  
"That's what the captain of our escort said," Evanlyn agrees. "King Swyddned and most of his surviving army retreated to the south-west coast to form a defensive line. Any Celts who managed to get away from the Wargals have joined him there."

"And what about you?" Gilan wants to know.  
"We were trying to escape back to the border when we were cut off by a war party, I'm not sure, but I believe they where acompanied by a large grey wolf." My head shot up at that. It can't be.  
"Our men held them off while my lady and I escaped. We were almost clear but her horse stumbled and they caught her. I wanted to go back for her but she screamed at me to get away. I couldn't … I wanted to help her but …I just …" Evanlyn couldn't get any further. Tears are welling up in her eyes, and roll down her cheeks. Gilan comforts her.  
"Don't think about it. You got away, didn't you." He says.

"I've been hiding ever since," she says in a small voice. "My horse went lame about ten days back and I turned him loose. Since then, I've kept moving back towards the north by night and hiding by day." She points to Bart and Carney. "I saw those two a few times, and others like them. I didn't make myself known to them. I didn't think I could trust them." Carney fakes a hurt look.  
"Then I saw you three earlier today from across a valley and I recognised you as King's Rangers – well, three of you, anyway, all I could think was Thank God. It took me most of the day to reach you." She finishes her story.

I'm hugging my knees and am staring into the fire. I'm still shocked due to the wolf she describes. It can't be, he's dead. I saw him die. He couldn't have done this. It must have been someone else. Yes that's it. It's someone else. He wasn't the only one who could do that. He can't be. Maybe it's just a coincidence. There are tons of large grey wolves. Myabe this one is just a regular one. Who happens to pass them. Maybe this girl didn't see it right.

"May? Are you still here with us?" I hear Will ask me.  
"Hmm?" I look up. "Sorry, what where you saying?" I notice Gilan's gone. He must've taken the first whatch.  
"Here's your plate back." He says, handing me my plate.  
"Oh, thanks." I say. I take the plate, and get up. "I'm going to get some sleep, wake me up when it's my turn." I say before walking away. I walk to the shadows and lie down. I would shift, so I was more comfortable, but with everyone around I can't risk it. I close my eyes, and soon I'm asleep.

I wake up, due to Will. Looks like it's my turn then. I sit up and stretch.  
"Morning." I look up to the sky. "Last whatch?" Will nods.  
"About four hours left." He says. I nod.  
"Where's your cloak?" I ask him.  
"Gilan has it." Will says.  
"Where's his?"  
"Horace has that one."  
"And Horace's?" I almost regret asking.  
"Evanlyn." I should've known. I give Will mine and walk away. I walk past the two idiots, who knocked me out. One of them is asleep, and the other just looks uncomfortable. He glares at me. I just smile and wave, before disappearing in the shadows.

When I walk back, a little after dawn, only Gilan is up. He's sitting near the fire, and has his back turned back to me, and I smirk. I change and silently walk to him. I walk around him and lie down on his lap.  
"May!" He quietly says. "What are you doing, what if someone catches you. Change back." I roll my eyes and shift back.  
"Better?" I mock.  
"Much." He says. "But seriously, someone could've seen it. You would've been dead then."  
"Why because the three that don't already know are asleep." I point at Evanlyn, Carney, and Bart.  
"Because, people tend to wake up every one in a while." Gilan says. He puts his chin in the top of my head. "And I don't want you to get killed because of some crook, as you put it, who believes you're an evil whitch." I can see the logic.

"Is anyone awake yet?" I ask him.  
"Yeah, you, and me." He says.  
"Oh really, didn't notice that. Can't you see I'm asleep?" I close my eyes and fake snore.  
"You are?" He asks. "Well in that case, you wouldn't mind if I did this."

"AAH GILAN!" I shout when I jump up.  
"Really? The great May is ticklish?" He asks. Horace, Will and Evanlyn all woke up due to my shriek.  
"What's going on?" Asks Horace.  
"May's ti..."  
"Don't you dare say it!" I interrupt Gilan. He remains silent for a moment.  
"May's Ticklish! Go get her!" He finally says. Then all three men turn to me.

"3" Will says.  
"2" Horace says.  
"Wait guys you don't want to do this!" I try one last time.  
"1" Gilan says, and they all come to me. Damn.

**A/N I don't like this chapter very much, I had no Idea how to end it. And I kinda got caught up in another story I'm writing. A Rise of the guardians fic. Not sure if I'll ever post it.**

**Oh and it might be a while untill I update again. I have to go back to the hospital tomorrow and have a lot of schoolwork to catch up with. add some tutor classes for math, and I don't have much time to write. sorry.**

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hello there, I'm back from the dead! No not really, but still. I've got good news! Everything that was messed up in my knee fixed itself, due to me not walking much. Further recovery will take a couple of months, but I can keep dancing! If everything is alright, I can start after the summer's over! Now a few more things. I'll be in southern France next week because of spring break (I think it's called like that. Anyway one week no school.) and the week after that I'm going to go to Barcelona with school. (Great 20 hours in a bus.) I'll try to update, but I've got little wifi there, so it won't be easy.**

Something like me: **Haha a hunger games reference XD. Thank you the odds where in my favor! I finally sort of caught up with my schoolwork! Now here's another chapter!**

ScbaStv: **Yeah she is! I didn't really know how to end the last chapter, so I was like... TICKLE HER! hehe, yeah, okay. In her fox form, she can talk to any animal, but as a human not. It's just a ranger trait. I didn't mention it before. Oops. Thank you for your kind review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ranger's apprentice. I wish I did, but I don't.**

Chapter 10.

May.

I eventually manage to get away from them. This is going to come back at me no matter what. I sit down and braid my hair. It's nice and out of the way like that. When I'm done I get back to the fireplace, with caution.  
"Can I join you, or will I be attacked again?" I ask them. They smile at me, and I sit down. Horace hands me a cup of coffee. I mutter a thanks and drink it.

Gilan, Horace and Will are discussing what to do with Bart and Carney. There aren't enough horses to take them with us, especially when Morgarath is taking over the country. Gilan motions Will to follow him, and I'm left alone with Horace and Evanlyn. I sigh and lie on my back. The cowl of my hood shades my eyes from the sun. I could really use some more coffee.

"So, how come you're in ranger clothes? You are a girl right?" Evanlyn asks. I mentally sigh. Why can't people just once assume I'm a normal apprentice.  
"That's because I am an apprentice to the ranger corps." I say to her. She nods.  
"I thought girls couldn't join." Hm I never knew.  
"Special case I guess." I shrug and sit up. "How long have you known your mistress?" I ask Evanlyn. She shrugs.  
"A while." Vague, like she doesn't exactly know what to say. She hesitated a few times before. Like she's the mistress and not the servant. Now why would she do that? I get myself another cup of coffee when Will and Gilan return.

"So here's what we're going to do." Gilan starts. "I am going to scout around Gwyntaleth. someone there who can shed a little more light on what Morgarath is up to. I should be back about sunset, make sure you have something hot to eat. Now what to do with you two." He turns to face Bart and Carney. "First, Horace, take that fancy sword of his and break it in half. May get the club and throw it as far as you can into the ravine." I smile and do so. You can hear it clattering down for several seconds. When I turn around Bart and Carney are undressing.

"I did not need to see that." I say when I turn away my gaze. I can see Gilan say something to Will. When he's done he walks to me. He hugs me and wispers something in my ear.  
"You'll leave at sunset. I'm going back to Auraluen and you're going to follow. I'll see you soon." With that he goes to Blaze and rides away.

We rode as fast as we could that night. With the package pony and Evanlyn with us. To make everything better. It started raining again. Normally I wouldn't mind, but with Evanlyn with us, I can't risk it. An hour before dawn we stop. We're in a small forest a few metres from the path we where following.  
"Why not go on for a few more hours?" Horace asks.  
"No, this is the first good camping spot we've come across for hours. Who knows how far the next one is." Will says. I shrug, at least I don't have to say it anymore. I dismount Hunter and pat him on his neck. I unsaddle him and unroll my tent. To my surprize Evanlyn just sits down on a rock and watches us set up camp.

"You can get a meal ready." I hear Will tell Evanyn.  
"I'm not particularly hungry." Is her reply. Before I can say something about it Harace offers that he would make some.  
"No you help May with the shelter. Evanlyn can get us some food." Will stops Horace.  
"Fine, if it means that much to you." She replies curtly. "Can Horace at least make a fire. I'm not good at that."  
"No fire." I say from my spot, which is with my back turned to them. "We'll be too visible like that."  
"Not cold food again." Evanlyn snaps.

"Who are you? The princess? Not just one day ago you where happy with any kind of food. Hot or not. Stop acting so vain and do something to help." I snap back. I turn around and glare at her. She glares back  
"I can make a small one, one you can't see from the road." Horace offers.  
"Won't work. Gil said wargals have a great sense of smell. Tey'd be able to smell it miles away." Will says. "I'm going to find some water, and see if we're realy alone here." With that he vanishes. He's gotten better at it since the last time we met. When camp's set up I sit down and look up to the sky. I pull up my cowl and close my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep, because I wake up with a start. My breath is ragged, and three faces are staring at me.  
"Nightmare. Don't worry about it." I say with a fake smile. "I'll take the first watch." I look at Will and Horace, hoping they'd get the message. I get up and dissappear into the bushes. Before I'm out of earshot I can hear Evanlyn say.

"Is she always like that?" I grin. Once I'm far enough, I shift and start running. As a fox I don't have to worry about not being seen. Anyone who does see me will just see an ordinairy fox. I keep running untill I find a spot where I can see the road. Not much happens untill I hear a noise. It's not much, and if I was in human form I wouldn't have heard it. It's a deep rythmic sound. Chanting maybe, but I've only once heard this before. When… In the corner of my eye I see a small group of wargals coming our way. I've got to warn the others. As fast as I can run I run back to camp. In my hurry I completely forget to shift back, and I run into sight in full fox form. I'm about to shift back when I notice Evanlyn, fast asleep. I completely forgot about her. I run back into the forest, wait a little, shift back and run back to camp. I wake them all up.

"No time to explain, just follow me." I say before walking to some shrubs. They follow and I make them hide. It's not long before they notice the humming too.  
"What is that?" Horace says.  
"Shh. They're wargals." I say in a hushed voice. "Now Shut up before they hear us." Soon we can see them too. I have to surpress a shiver, and keep perfectly still. Now I've just got to make sure the others do too. In the middle of the group of wargals there's a group of Celts. One of them looks awefully familiar. He falls and stops the entire group. One of the wargals lashes out on him with a whip. When there's no response, another comes with a spear. After several nodges and no response. He realizes it's dead. The wargal picks the man up and throws him to us. I mentally groan when I hear Evanlyn let out a small cry. I immediatly shut her up, and stay still again.

The leader must have heard it, because he sends one of his men to check if the Celt really is dead. The wargal pokes the Celt for a couple of times, and turns around. He makes a few noises. The leader answers and stares right at us. He can't see us. He can't see us. I think to myself. It seems to work, because the wargal turns around. He barks a few commands and the small group is on their way again.

When they're gone I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I get up and help the others up aswell. I walk to the dead Celt and roll him on his back. When I see his face I stumble back and fall. It can't be. They only take miners. Why would he be amoung them?  
"May?" Will carefully asks. "Do you know him?" I nod, my eyes never leave the fallen Celt.  
"His name is Dylan, he was my only friend when I lived in Portdellath." I manage to say. "It doesn't make any sense. He was going to Gwyntaleth to be a physician. The wargals only took miners untill now."  
"Maybe they need someone to take care of their sick." Horace proclaims.

"Maybe." I say still not convinced. I get up and sit next to Dylan. I close his eyes, and put his hands on his chest. We don't really have time for a proper funeral, but I can make his resting place a bit less wild. I put him in a more natural position, while humming a celtic song.  
I get up once I'm done.

"I am going to follow them. Will, Horace, take Evanlyn back to Auraluen. Tell Gilan I'm sorry." I turn around and start packing things.  
"You're not going alone." Will says to my back. "We're coming with you."  
"I am not going to play nice once we catch up with these guys." I turn around to face them. "I will not hesitate to give them what they deserve. You'll only slow me down."  
"What have you got to gain by following them?" Hrace asks.  
"Justice." I reply, and I keep packing.  
"No this is just revenge." Will states.  
"So what if it is! You didn't know him. He wasn't your friend. Will what would you do if wargals killed Halt? And Horace what if they killed Will? What would you do?" I meet an uncomfortable silence. "Exactly! I can't just stay here and do nothing."

"But taking someones life is not the answer." Evanlyn states.  
"Then what is the answer, Oh dear little lady? What would you know. You're used to a life in a castle. Servant or not. I am going after them, there's no stopping me."  
"That's why we're coming with you." She says. "To help. I can only hope you'll see cold blooded murder is not the answer to everything. We'll follow them, find out where they're taking all those Celts and stop whatever they're doing there." She places her hands on her hips and glares at me. I nod, letting go of my anger a little.

"Fine then. Let's go." With that I turn around and walk to the horses.

**A/N Here we go, chapter 10. I've got to go back to my exam project. I have to finish it before the end of the next year, and it's kind of important if I want to graduate. Together wit a friend I'm redesigning one of Da Vinci's flying machine to actually make it fly on it's own. AND PUT FLAMES ON THE DESIGN! **

**As always, reviews are appreciated! See you next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Here I am again with another chapter! sorry for the shortness. I'm not a very productive writer lately.**

Something like me: **Well yeah same here. I don't like this one either. Thanks for your review.**

maggiestarjump: **About May. I think I know my OC well enough to write her right. Yes she has a calm nature, but I based her on me. I seem calm at all times, but when something really bad happens, I flip a switch and get stuck in that emotion. I would be pissed if my friend got killed. She does however lets go of her anger fairly quickly. It's the same as the second last chapter in The fox in the snow. I am almost certain this will become a series. First I'm going to finish this story, then I'll see how I'll go on. Thanks for your review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't won RA. Only May.**

Chapter 11.

May:

Following those creatures was way too easy. Their constant chanting is easy to hear, and they mask our noise like that. At night they'd just stop, and sleep. They wouldn't care if it's on the road. They'd put the miners in the middle and sleep around them. The second day goes just like this. Will and I are a few meters ahead of Horace and Evanlyn. I don't like her, she acts like a spoiled brat. The chanting stops, meaning they stopped for a break. Will and I join the others.

"We seem to be heading to the fisshure." Will says besides me. I nod, sounds about right. I'm terrible with directions.  
"So why there, you'd need skilled climbers and a lot of ropes. You can't sent an army down there." I say.  
"Yes, but if he had enough time, he could sent an army down there. And attack Auraluen from the south." Horace tells us.  
"Good one, so basically we only need to know what Morgarath is up to?" I nod. Easy enough. I've let go of my anger a little while ago. I just can't stay angry for long. Now I just want to know what they're going to do with the miners. We'll find out soon enough. The chanting starts agin meaning they're going again. I gesture the others to follow me again.

We keep going like this, untill they stop. This time it's different. This time there are more noises. Like hammers striking stone or wood. Will and I leave the others behind to see what's going on. Using the shadows, we sneak closer to the noise. After a corner, we both freeze. There's an immense wooden bridge in the final stages of construction. Celts are everywhere, building the bridge or disappearing in a cave on the other side of the bridge. Everywhere wargals are making sure the Celts do their jobs. There are no ropes, so that must be how they'd got here. I nod to Will and we turn around. We run back to the others. Will slumps down, leaning against a rock, I walk to Hunter and pat him on his neck.

"So what's going on?" Horace asks.  
"A bridge." Will answers. Horace looks puzzled, so I decide to help him out.  
"Celts are building a huge bridge across the fissure. Wargals are controling them." I say.  
"Why would Morgarath want a bridge?" Horace asks.  
"To get an army across the fissure, and attack from the south." I shrug. Easy enough.

"But that wasn't in the plans we caught." Will says, more to himself than to us.  
"What plans?" Evanlyn asks. Oh great miss I do what I want is still here.  
"The plans are a fake, that's why they don't mention the bridge. Margarath wanted us to find them." I say calmly.  
"So now what?" Evanlyn asks. I roll my eyes, isn't it obvious?  
"We have to get back to Auraluen, and warn the king about this." Horace says. I can see Evanlyn tense when he mentions the king. Why? I'd have to ask her later.  
"Yes, but there's something we need to do first." I tell them. Will nods.  
"You and Horace see if you can find out more about the bridge and that cave. I'll stay behind with Evanlyn. Leave in an hour when it's dark." I say

"Wait I have to stay behind with her?" Evanlyn asks.  
"Yes, is there a problem?" I ask her in my sweetest voice.  
"No, none at all." She says.

We ride back, untill we find a camping spot in the forest. Soon Horace and Will leave, that means I'm alone with Evanlyn. There's no fire again, but this time no complaints. As soon as Horace and Will are gone, she glares at me.  
"So what's the deal, You're not a handmaiden, and you don't have a mistress. Who are you, because I highly doubt you're a simple servant." I evantually say. "I assume the look is because I found this out." Evanlyn opens her mouth, then shuts it again. After a while she talks.  
"Fine, no I'm not a servant. I didn't want anyone to find out to be safe. I should've known better, you're a good ranger after all. My real name is Cassandra, King Duncan's daugter." She says. I nod.  
"That's why you tensed when Horace mentioned him. And did I hear that right, did you just give me a comliment?" I smile at her. "Still why did you glare at me like that?"

"Because you're a ranger." She says.  
"That doesn't make any sense." I tell her.  
"Of course it does. You get to live a life full of adventure, travels to far countries, action, everything. That's all I ever wanted, but I'm stuk in a stupid palace." She throws her hands up in frustration.  
"You're jealous?" I say surprized.  
"I wouldn't call it jealous." I laugh at that. She joins me after a while.

"Believe me, it's not always as good as you make it seem. I didn't choose this life. I'm happy with it, and I love being a ranger, but I had to pay a price to get it. I never told you why I became a ranger did I?" I ask her.  
"We didn't exactly talk much, I only met you two days ago." I shrug.  
"Then it's about time I told you. It's not like we have anything else to do." She nods and I start my story.

"I lost my entire family when I was 15, They where murdered because of my family name." I lie. Well it's not completely a lie, I just don't know if I can trust her enough. "We came from Hibernia. Clonmel to be exact. I lived there untill I was about 12. We went to Celtica, and after that to Auraluen. A man from our old village followed us. Cahir. He found us in Auraluen, my father sent my brother and I to hide in the forest. We hid there, and saw everything. Cahir," I spit out his name like it's some kind of poison. "He killed them, burnt our house to the ground, hunted my brother and I, killed my brother. I only managed to get away because of Gilan. Cahir's men left me to die in the forest, Gilan found me and saved me." I smile. I should thank Cahir, if it weren't for him I would've never found Gilan. "After that, I was offered a second chance. And I took it." I finish my story. "So not everything is great about this life." I tell her. She nods.

"I'm sorry for your family." She says.  
"It's okay, I got over them." I smile at her.

After about an hour, we hear Will call us. Soon after he appears with Horace following him behind.  
"So what happened?" Evanlyn asks.  
"The cave leads to a meadow, where a small army is witing to attack. Skandians are amoung them. In a couple of days they get over the bridge and attack Auraluen."  
"So we all know what to do next." I say rethorically.  
"And that would be?" Horace asks. Wow this guy really is clueless.  
"Burn the bridge." Will and I say at the same time.

"How are we going to do that?" Horace exclaims.  
"Easy. Fire plus bridge equals no more bridge." I tell him.  
"We're going to have to wait untill nightfall again. Dawn is nearly here." Will says. I nod.  
"Let's get some sleep then. We have a bridge to burn tomorrow." I tell them.

Gilan.

As soon as I enter the camp I can feel a wave of relief. Now I just have to find the war council tent.  
"Where's the war" I yawn. "council tent?" I ask a you guard who's passing by. He points to a larger tent with his spear.  
"That way sir." He says. I nod and signal Blaze to go to it.  
"Just to over there, then you'll get as many apples as you want." I tell her.

After nearly falling asleep in the saddle I get to the tent. Two guards block my path. I get off of Blaze.  
"Kings ranger. Message for the council." I manage to say. I can see the guards hesitate. I must look horrible then. I try to find my oakleaf when I hear a familiar voice behind me.  
"Gilan, what happened? Where's Will?" Halt walks to me.  
"Good to see you to Halt." I smile. "They're on their way, I just came on ahead with important news." I tell him. I nearly collapse due to exaustion. Halt catches me.  
"Help him." He commands the guards. "Gil we're going to take you someplace you can rest. You're worn out." I stop him before we can leave.  
"Not now, I have important news that cannot wait." Halt nods and helps me into the tent. Inside about six men are around a sand map. They all look up to see who enter the tent.

"Gilan!" One of them cries. I look at the man and smile.  
"Morning Father." Sir David and Halt share a look before his job takes over.  
"Greet the king properly." He says. I sink down to one knee, and nearly fall over.  
"My lord..." I start before the king helps me up.  
"Ranger Gilan, my lord, from Meric fief. He comes with important news about Celtica." Halt says.  
"What happened then? When will the support come?" The king asks.  
"Never." I answer. And I explain everything we found out there.

"We found out thanks to Evanlyn, she's a lady's maid who came there to visit friends. She said her lady was killed there, she only escaped." The king's face turned ghostly white when I mention Evanlyn.  
"My lord?" My father says. "What is it?"  
"Evanlyn, was my daughters maid." He slowly says.

**A/N Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Here's one chapter for you! Happy easter! A bit late though...**

ScbaStv: **Uhm... what's spunky?  
****~One google translate later~  
****Ooh like that. Haha. Don't apologize, I like it! Yeah she did confront Evanlyn. It was very funny to write. Thank you for your kind review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RA.**

Chapter 12.

May.

The plan was nearly perfect. Or we thought it was. Sneak to the bridge after nightfall. Make four piles of wood at the bottom af each pillar holding up the bridge, using the wood we walk on. Light the piles on fire, make sure the cables catch fire too. Then run before anyone notices. Easy enough. Only it wasn't as easy as we thought it would be.

We made the pyres without trouble, and lit them with no problems. However the flames went out after a while. To make it better, they went out on the other side of the fissure. Without a second thought Will and Evanlyn run across whet's left of the bridge, and desperatly try to light the flames again. They're too busy with that, they don't notice the wargals coming for them. The bridge is too damaged to run on. maybe if you walk slowly, you can make it.

"They're not noticing those wargals." I tell Horace beside me. "I'm going to help them. Stay here. If anything might happen, Hunter's code is 'yellow leaf'. Run when the bridge is destroyed." I dismount Hunter and run to the bridge. I shift into my fox form, I'm a lot lighter like that, and run across the nearly falling apart bridge. When I get to the other side, I shift back in the shadows, unfortunatly Evanyn sees and stares at me in shock.

"I'll explain later, right now you've got to get out of here. Some men are coming for us." I tell her. I point to where the men are coming. I swing my bow off my back. That's the best thing about shifting. When I shift back I return to what I looked like before I shifted, with everything I was holding. I nock an arrow and fire. One wargal drops dead and I fire another one. By now Will joins me and the wargals flee. I nod and help Evanlyn to get the fire started again.

"Give me your knife." She demands. Yup she's a princess alright. I give her my saxe, and look back to where the wargals ran. four figures come out of the shadows. These are not Wargals, they're worse.  
"Skandians." I say out loud. "They had to sent Skandians." I get up and nock another arrow. I've got about ten left. I let my arrow fly, and to my frustration I miss. I almost never miss. I run to where Will's hiding behind a rock.  
"Skandians. It's no use to fire untill they're close." I tell him. "They'd just dogde them." Will nods. I look back to where Evanlyn is, and see that the fire's on again.

"Let's go!" She shouts. Will wants to get up, and I stop him.  
"Stop and think Will, we can't. They can still put out the fire. We must stay to make sure they won't." Will nods.  
"Evanlyn, you go! We'll stay to make sure the fire keeps going." He says.  
"No I am not going!" Evanlyn shouts.  
"This is not the time to be stubborn!" I tell her. "Now GO!" I scream. Evanlyn stares at me, but then gets up. And right at this moment, the bridge decides to break down. With one final sharp snap, it collapses into the depts of the fissure. Worst. Timing. Ever.

"Damn." I mutter.  
"See what happens when you listen?" Evanlyn tells us. "If I was on that bridge I would've fallen to my death."  
"Yeah, and now you'll get killed by skandians. Now get behind that rock before I drag you there myself." I snap at her. It's bad enough we don't have an escape route, now she has to make things worse with a stupid comment. She nods and hands me my saxe back.

"You're going to need it." She says. I turn my attention back to the skandians. They're hiding behind rocks. More are coming from the small cave. There are about six. One's trying to draw our fire, while the others steadily advance on us. We're trapped and there's nothing we can do. We're doomed. I fire arrows to try and stall them, but it's no use. One of them knocks Will out with a thrown rock. The skandians laugh, but I keep fighting. They captured Evanlyn and corner me. My back is against the rock wall, and I only have my saxe and throwing knife.

"Give up, little lady. You can't fight us." One of them says.  
"That's where you're wrong." I tell them. I throw my throwing knife and hit one of them in the shoulder. He cries in pain and falls. I hold up my saxe in defense.  
"I'm more than what the eye meets." I hiss at them. I'm about to throw my saxe when the side of a blade hits me in the head. My vision blurs and I fall to the ground. Then everything goes black.

Gilan.

"Cassandra left to visit Celtica about eight weeks ago." King Duncan says. I let my eyes fall to the ground. "She's a good friend of Princess Madelydd. When all this business with Morgarath started, I thought she'd be safe there. I saw no reason to bring her back. Tell me. What do you know." He asks in a low voice.  
"My lord," I start, but then stop to gather my toughts. I don't want to cause unnessecairy pain for the king. "She came to us, recognized Will, May and me as Rangers. Apparently, she had managed to escape when the Wargals attacked their party. She said the others were..." I stop again. I can't go on. I can't tell him his daughter is dead.

"Continue." Duncan demands.  
"She said all of the others where killed." I say. "She didn't tell us how. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically. We thought she was a boy at first." I add.  
"A boy? With that mass of red hair?" The king asks.  
"She cut it short." I explain. Something's not right. I don't know what, but something's not right. I shake my head and instanty regret it. I nearly fall for a third time, and Halt catches me for a third time. To my surprize the king helps.

"Ranger Gilan. Please forgive me, I have kept you up for my own sorrow. Please Halt make sure Gilan gets some food and rest." He says.  
"Blaze." I manage to say.  
"I'll take care of Blaze." Halt says. "With your majesty's permission?" The king nods and Halt helps me out of this tent.

"My god it's not her!" I wake up with a start. I've been dreaming. In it, Evanlyn had long red hair, a little like May's. Only the Evanlyn I know, has blonde hair.  
"Could you give a bit of warning when you're going to start shouting like that?" Halt's sitting in the same tent, fixing some arrows. "You've been asleep for six hours and wake up like that. Let me know if you're going to do that next time."

"Quickly, I've got to see the king." I get up and walk into the night. I can practicly fell Halt roll his eyes and raise one eyebrow. I run to the kings tent, and enter it. To my surptize, he and my father are discussing something.

"Gilan what are you doing here?" Father asks.  
"Not now Father." I tell him, and turn my attention to the king. "You said earlier today that Evanlyn has red hair?" I aks him. Halt shrugs.  
"Yes, but I don't see how that matters." Duncan tells me.  
"Because the Evanlyn I saw doesn't. She has blonde hair, like you. And green eyes." I tell him.

"Small of stature? Slight built?" He asks. I nod. "My daughter is alive. She's alive!"  
"Gilan how far behind are they?" David asks.  
"A day, maybe two." I answer.  
"Then we will send a company of the fifth lancers to meet them halfway. They'll leave in an hour." David says.

"I'll lead them." I offer.  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Father says. He takes the kings shoulder and smiles at him. "I can't tell you how happy I am for you." Duncan smiles back.  
"My daughter is alive." He repeats one more time.

Like father said, we left in an hour. Only half a day has passed, and I'm already impatient. We should meet them around noon today. I'll be happy to see May safe again. To be honest, I did not want to leave her there alone with Will, Horace, and Evanlyn. She has a habit of getting into trouble when she's left alone. I smile when I think of her. The captain signals that we're taking break.

"Something funny Ranger?" He asks me with a grin.  
"Oh, I was just thinking of something funny." I tell him. I get off Blaze and pat her neck.  
"Care to share?" He asks. We're interupted by the lead group.

"Horseman coming!" Most of the man got into a battle stance. Most of them don't even know why they where riding to Celtica.  
"Whoever he is, he's in a hurry." I'm staring at the horizon where a small dustc cloud is getting closer. Fast.  
"Four horsemen." I tell him.

"So what will we do?" The captain asks. Now that he's getting closer I can recognize him. Or I can recognize the horse he was riding. Hunter. But it wasn't May riding him. It's Horace. Where are the others. I climb back on Blaze and signal her to take off. I leave the captain behind me. I meet Horace halfway there, and he stops.  
"What happened? Where's May? Why are you alone?" I ask him.  
"They took them. They took Will, and May, and Evanlyn. At the bridge. Skandians took them." Horace tells me. By now the captain caught up with us.  
"Bridge? What bridge?" He asks.  
"Morgarath build a bridge across the fissure, that's why he needed the Celts." Horace explains.

"But it's gone now?" I ask. Horace nods.  
"We burned it. But skandians took Will and May!" He says.  
"And the girl?" The captain asks.

"Yes. Of couse they got her. I'm sorry, but Will's my friend, and May can kick my ass which is more than I expected."  
"You're sorry? Do you have any idea who..." I cut off the captain.  
"That's enough." He was getting a little impatient. "The fewer who know, the better." I turn my attention back to Horace. "Is there any way they can repair the bridge?"  
"No, maybe a small rope bridge, but not a bigger one." He tells us. I nod.

"Good. Captain, go to the fissure and make sure no bridge is made again. Horace and I will ge back" The captain nods and gathers his men.  
"The Skandians,' says Horace. "They're not just on the plateau. They're sending a force north of the Thorntree Forest as well."  
"We must get this to the king." I tell him, and we're on our way back. I remain silent the entire way.

They took May. I can't believe they took my May.

**A/N That's it people. See you next chapter.**

**Please review? It makes me happy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hello! This is one last chapter before I go to France, and Barcelona! I'm a bit overhappy, because I had fieldwork at school today. And I loved it! Maybe because I didn't have to do much. I'm still walking on crutches so I just had to determine some plants at the teacher's hang spot. Seriously, teachers are like people outside of school. Only bad thing is hay fever. Oh how much I hate hay fever.**

Something like me: **Yes May the fighter, and she's not done yet. And as you see next chapter is up soon! for the one after this you'll have to wait a while though. Sorry. Thank you for your review!**

ScbaStv: **YES I CAN DIE PEACEFULLY, I gave someone goosebumps!** **Sorry you'll have to wait for the upcoming battle! Enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own RA!**

Chapter 13.

May.

My head hurts again. A lot. Why did I have to get knocked out again. To make everything better, I'm swung over some guys shoulder. Great way to travel, when your head isn't trying to kill you. I groan and look up. My vision's still blurry, but I know I'm on a field. Or a forest, something green at least.

"Erak, this one just woke up too." The man I'm on says. He puts me down. I immediatly make a run for it, just to be picked up again.  
"And where do you think you're going?" An other man asks.  
"Anywhere away from you." I tell him. I'm still a bit drowsy from the blow to my head so it wasn't a good treath. The man puts me down, and I sit. He examines me.

"Concussion, not to serious. She'll live." He says.  
"Erak, what will we do now?" The man who carried me asks.  
"Let's pull out. We'll leave as soon as we can." The man who examined me says.  
"And what about them?" the other man says.

"Let us go?" I offer.  
"Take 'em with us Horak." Erak says completely ignoring me. "We could use 'em as slaves." Horak, the man who carried me shrugs. Will and Evanlyn go to me, and I try to smile at them.

"Do you think you can stand?" Will asks. I nod and get up.  
"I've had worse." I tell them. Evanlyn is trying to be as far away from me as possible. I could've known she'd do that.  
"I think I owe you an explaination, but now's not the time." I tell her. "All you need to know is that I'm not any different from the May you knew." She nods, but keeps her distance. The skandians are discussing what they'll do, something about Horth coming from the north. Ha that rhymes! I rub my temples trying to get the headache to go away.

"But they're just children!" One of the skandians suddenly shouts. "What use are they as hostages?"  
"Look at the boy and the older girl." Erak says. "They both have an oakleaf amulet. Signal of the rangers. And they look out for each other."  
"What about the other girl, she's no ranger." The first one says again.  
"No, but I refuse to leave a girl with wargals, you've seen what they're like." After a long uncomfortable silence the other skandian mumbles a 'Fair enough'.

"Can you walk? Or does Nordel have to carry you again?" Erak asks me.  
"No, I'm fine. I can walk." I stand up and take a step. I fall back down and sigh. I stand up and try again. This time I don't fall and we're on our way.

A couple of hours after dark we stop. I gratefully sink to the ground. There's nowhere to run to, so we're not restrained. at least that's a plus. I could run, but that wouldn't be fair to Will and Evanlyn, so I stayed. I have considered it. A lot, but I don't think I can sleep peacefully knowing another capture's on my name. I still haven't completely forgiven myself about Daniël. I don't think I'll ever can.

"Get some water." One of the skandians commands Evanlyn. She shrugs and gets the bucket.  
"Come on Will, give me a hand." She says. You can say what you want, but she's not dumb.  
"No. You," The skandian points to Evanlyn. "I don't mind wandering off. But those two rangers are trained in sneaking away without notice." Damn. Skandians aren't stupid either.  
"We're not rangers yet. Just apprentices." Will defends.  
"That may be so, but you two still took down wargals as if you where fully trained." I shrug and grin. In a way he did just compliment us.

Evanlyn huffs in annoyance and goes to get water. I sit down against a rock and look up to the stars. They used to calm me down, now I'm just wondering how Gilan's doing. If he already found out why we're not at the camp yet. If Horace's already there. In the corner of my eye I see a skandian clumsily trying to make some noise with a violin. I sit up and look at it with interest. It's a simple brown wooden one, and a bit too small for the big man. He uses it more as a lute than as a violin. I let out a small laugh when I see he's holding it wrong. Too bad for me Nordel hears it.

"Something funny?" He asks in a stern voice.  
"Not really, he's just holding it wrong. It isn't a lute you know." I look back up to the sky hoping he'd leave it by that.  
"Oh, then tell me. Can you do it better." I don't answer hoping to become invisible. Pissing off your captors isn't a good idea.

"Yes she can." Will answers for me.  
"Let's hear it then." The skandian with the violin says as he passes me the instrument.  
"Thanks Will." I mumble. I stand up and start a song, then stop and change my mind.

"See she can't do it any better." Nordel says. After he's done I start the new song. Moonlight trance. It's a faster song than the one I started before. When I'm done, I give the skandian his violin back.

"You where saying?" I ask them. Oh I've really got to learn when to shut up.  
"Looks like we found out what you'll be doing back in Hallasholm. It's always nice to hear a song every once in a while." Erak says.

"You never told me you could do that." Evanlyn says, she came back halfway through the song.  
"You never asked." I shrug. The next moment I tense at what I hear. Wargal's chanting.  
"Quickly hide behind those rocks if you value your lives." Erak tells us. He doesn't have to say that twice. Now I'm glad we had to change into these stupid skandian clothes. Morgatath's hate towards rangers is common knowledge.

"Morgarath is coming. Move the light." He adds. They move the fire so if any of the wargals glance at our direction, they's be blinded by the fire. Smart move. Not soon after we can hear horsemen approaching. The sound stops and a voice is heard. Let me put it like this, if he where a shapeshifter, he'd be a vicious snake.

"Captain Erak, where are you bound?" The voice asks.  
"The correct title is Jarl, Not captain. Lord Morgarath." Erak answers.  
"I will remember that, if I would care to. Now Captain, I repeat, where are you bound?" The horse steps aside and I can see it's rider. I take back my snake statement. He's more of the vulture type.  
"We where on our way to join forces at the three step pass. I assume you'll still attack even though the bridge is down." Erak says, ignoring the 'Captain".  
"yes. I will attack Duncan, while he has his forces deployed in a what he thinks will be a strategic advance. He'll let us in on the plains." Morgarath says. Erak nods.  
"Then Horth will attack him from behind." Now it's Morgaraths turn to nod.

"Things would be easier if your other countryman had not abandoned us," Morgarath eventually says. "I've been told that your compatriot Ovlak has sailed back to Skandia with his men. I had planned that they should come up the southern cliffs to reinforce us." Erak shrugs, refusing to take blame for something outside his sphere of influence.  
"Ovlak is a mercenary," he says. "You can't trust mercenaries. They fight only for profit."  
"And you… don't?" I'm getting tired of that toneless voice.  
"I'll honour any undertaking I've made," Erak says stiffly. Morgarath stares at him again for a long, silent moment. The Skandian meets his gaze and, finally, Morgarath looks away.

"Chirath told me you took two prisoners at the bridge – a mighty warrior, acompanied by a just as fierce maiden." he says. "I don't see them." Morgarath tries to look through the light into the further gloom. Erak laughs harshly.  
"If Chirath was the leader of your Wargals, neither did he," he replies sarcastically. "He spent most of his time at the bridge cowering behind a rock and dodging arrows."  
"And the prisoners?" Morgarath asks.  
"Dead," Erak replied. "We killed them and threw them over the edge."  
"A fact that displeases me intensely, I would have preferred to make them suffer for interfering in my plans. You should have brought them to me alive." Morgarath tells Erak.

"Well, we would have preferred it if they hadn't been whipping arrows around our ears. They could shoot, that's for sure. The only way to take them was to kill them."  
Another silence as Morgarath consideres the reply. Apparently, it isn"t satisfactory to him.  
"Be warned for the future. I did not approve of your actions." This time, it's Erak who let the silence stretch. He shrugs his shoulders slightly, as if Morgarath's displeasure is a matter of absolutely no interest to him. Eventually, the Lord of Rain and Night gatheres his reins and shakes them, heeling his horse savagely to turn it away from the camp fire.

"I'll see you at Three Step Pass, Captain," he says. Then, almost as an afterthought, he turnes his horse back. "And Captain, don't get any ideas about deserting. You'll fight with us to the end." Erak nods.  
"I told you, my lord, I'll honour any bargain I've made." This time, Morgarath smiles, a thin movement of the red lips in the lifeless white face.  
"Be sure of it, Captain," he says softly. I nearly didn't hear him.  
Then he shakes the reins and his horse turnes away, springing to a gallop. The Wargals follow, the chant starting up again and ringing through the night.

"My god of battles," says Erak, "he doesn't half give me the creeps, that one."  
"Looks like he's already died and gone to hell," put in Svengal, and the others nod. Erak walks around the fire and stands over where we aer ebhind the rocks  
"You heard that?" he asks. "And you, missy, You heard too?" Evanlyn nods. I get up and sit down. I hope I never see, nor hear that man again.

But like I usually am, I was wrong. I was so wrong. In the early morning the next day, we came across that horrible man again. And this time we didn't get away so easily.  
"Captain! Who are they?΅ Morgarath asks.  
"Celts, we took them prisoner there. I'm planning to sell them as slaves back in Hallasholm." Erak easily replies.  
"Celtica is mine, you should've known that." Morgarath snarls.  
"You said we could have booty. This is booty." Erak shrugs.

"If you fought!" he shouts furiously. "If! Not if you stood by and let my bridge be destroyed."  
"It was your man Chirath who was in command at the bridge," Erak flashes back at him. "It was he who decided no guard was to be left on it. We were the ones who tried to save it while he was hiding behind rocks!" Morgarath's gaze locks with Erak's once more and now Morgarath's voice dropped to a low, almost inaudible level.  
"I am not spoken to in that fashion, Captain Erak. You will apologise to me at once. And then…" He stops in mid sentence, and points to Will. "What's that?" With impressive speed, he walks to Will, shoves Erak aside and grabs Will's collar.

"A RANGER!" He spits. "This is a ranger, it's their sign!"  
"He's just a boy." Erak bagan, but he was stopped by a backhand from Morgarath.  
"He is no boy, he's a ranger." Morgarath stops for a while. "You knew. You knew it all along. Arrows you said, this little pig destroyed MY bridge. He killed MY wargals!" By now I can't take it anymore.

"Hold your tongue, old fool." I stand up and glare at him. "It is not wise to say these kind of things about a ranger in the presence of another. And it's even less wise to say them in front of a friend. Yes he destroyed your bridge, and killed your wargals. But he didn't do it alone. He had help from people you'll never have. Friends. You'll ie old and alone, if you're not killed today. You will never succeed, and you will never get away with any of this. If I where you I'd run while I can." I keep glaring at him, waiting for a response. His normally pale face turned red. He raises his hand, and I brace myself for what's coming.

"My lord, Enemy advancing!" Some guy shouts, and Morgarath turns around.  
"We will finish this later," he says. He turns to a Wargal sergeant among those who surround the Skandians.  
"Hold these prisoners here until I return. On pain of your life. Especially the girl, I'm not done with her." With that he turns around and mounts his horse.

"We'll finish this later." He says before riding away. When he's gone I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.  
"You are one completely crazy brave idiot, do you know that?" Will tells me. I laugh.  
"Yeah, I know. I just got angry I guess."  
"Remind me to never get on your bad side then." Evanlyn tells me. I nod and turn around to see a stunned Erak. I wave.  
"Uhm, I think I broke him." I tell Nordel. Erak shakes his head.  
"No I'm still here." He says. "Now, let's do something about those guards, shall we?"

**A/N Yeah like I said, I'll probably be gone for about two weeks. I'll see you then!**

**Please review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hello! I'm back from France and I'll leave for Barcelona tomorrow. So here's an extra long chapter for you! No really, it's like twice as much as usual... I was kind of bored in the car ride. And i have a 20 hour bus ride ahead of me! Great!**

Namvd: **Yes, yes they did. And I loved writing it!**

Something like me: **I took everything they know about rangers from the book... And Halt and Gilan going after Will and May will be the next chapter. My vacation was good. AND I LOVE MERLIN! I'm currently at season 3. But the castle is near Paris. I was near Rochefort, which is far more to the southeast. I was an hour away from the Mediterranean.**

ScbeStv: **Yup, she broke Erak. That was the best part of the chapter! Thank you for pointing it out. I still have trouble with stuff like that. It's just one stupid letter. Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RA.**

Chapter 14.

Gilan.

The past hours have gone by in a blur. I'm still trying to figure out how to deal with May's capture. I already feel bad about me getting Will captured, but May's my apprentice, and more. I just left them behind. I just left, and didn't look back. I should've stayed with them. I have to get them back. I don't know how, but I just have to. I'm pacing near the centry post when a hand stops me. I look up and see it's Halt.

"Gilan?" He asks.  
"I want to go after them. Go across the fissure and find them." I tell Halt. He shakes his head.  
"No, you're needed here. We're to lead a force through the Thorntree to cut off Horth's men. Go to Crowley's tent and get hold of the charts showing the secret ways for this part of the country." He says.

"But Halt..."  
"Gilan, do you think for one moment that I don't want to tear that plateau apart stone by stone until I find Will? But you and I took an oath when they gave us these silver oak leaves, and now we have to live up to it." Halt interrupts me.  
"Yes, but still. I shouldn't have left them. May and Will got captured because of me." I try to talk my way out of it, but I know it's no use.  
"Gil, as soon as we can we'll go look for them." Halt assures me. I let my shoulders hang as I give in. I still think I should've stayed with them, no matter what everyone else says. I eventually nod.  
"Fine then." I say in a broken voice.  
"Get the charts." Halt says when he turns away. I nod and go to Crowley's tent to get them.

Eventually cutting off Horth's men was easy. We caught them by surprize and they gave up pretty quick after. Halt and I came up with a plan to make it seem as if the skandian support for Morgarath still stands. Right now they're chasing me in thorntree forest. I'm riding onto the plains, and search for the Royal flag. I find it and lead blaze to it.

"Sir." I say once I get there. "Halt says you can..." Four voices interrupt me. Baron Fergus' the loudest.  
"Wait Halt's alive?" He asks.  
"Oh he's alive and kicking." I tell them with a grin.  
"But the Skandians …?" King Duncan begins, indicating the lines of men on the far ridge.  
"Beaten, sir. We caught them totally by surprise and cut them to pieces. Those men there are our archers, wearing helmets and shields taken from the enemy. It was Halt's idea …" Again I'm interrupted.  
"To what purpose?" Arald asks crisply and I turn to face him.  
"To deceive Morgarath, my lord," I reply. "He's expecting to see Skandians attack you from the rear, and now he will. That's why they even made a pretence of trying to stop me just now. Our own cavalry is just beyond the brow of the ridge. Halt proposes that he should advance with the archers, forcing you to turn and face the rear. Then, with any luck, as Morgarath attacks with his Wargals, both the archers and your main army should open a path through the centre, allowing the hidden cavalry to come through and hit Morgarath when he's in the open."

"By god, it's a great idea!" Duncan says enthusiastically. "Odds are that we'll stir up so much dust and confusion that he won't see Halt's cavalry until it's right on top of him."  
"Then, my lord, we can deploy the heavy cavalry from either wing to hit the Wargals in the flanks." The new speaker is Sir David. He had arrived unnoticed as I was explaining Halt's plan. King Duncan hesitates for a second or two, tugging at his short beard. Then he nods decisively.  
"We'll do it! Gentlemen, you'd better get to your commands straight away. Fergus, Arald, take a section of the heavy cavalry each to the left and right wings, and stand ready. Tyler, command the infantry in the centre. Make sure they know this is a fake attack. And order them to shout and beat their swords on their shields as the 'Skandians' approach. We'll make it sound like a battle as well as look like one. Have them ready to split to the sides at three horn blasts."

"Three horn blasts. Aye, my lord," says Tyler. He digs his spurs into his battlehorse's side and galloped away to take command of the infantry. Duncan looks to his remaining commanders.  
"Get to it, my lords. We don't have much time." From behind, one of his aides calls out.  
"Sir! The Skandians are moving downhill!" A second or so later, another man echoes the cry:  
"And the Wargals are beginning to move forward!" Duncan smiles grimly at his commanders.

"I think it's time we gave Morgarath a little surprise," he says. Soon after Morgarath found out the skandians weren't skandians he raised a flag of truce. Morgarath and his remaining soldiers are in a defensive formation at the base of the cliffs. The soft ground holds the cavalry back and there is no option but to take the infantry forward and finish the job in bloody hand-to-hand fighting.

Any normal enemy commander would have seen the inevitable result by now and surrendered to spare the lives of his remaining troops. But this is Morgarath and they know there would be no negotiating. They ready themselves for the ugly task ahead of them. It will be a bloody and senseless fight, but there is no alternative. Once and for all, Morgarath's power must be broken.  
"Nevertheless, we'll give him the chance to surrender." king Duncan says.

"Sir! They have a flag of truce!" I point out. The Kingdom's leaders look in surprise as the white flag is unfurled, carried by a Wargal foot soldier. He steps forward into the clear ground. From deep within the Wargal ranks comes a horn signal, five ascending notes – the universal signal that requested a parley. King Duncan makes a small gesture of surprise, hesitates, then signalles to his own trumpeter.

"I suppose we'd better hear what he has to say," he says. "Give the reply." The trumpeter blows the acceptance in reply – the same notes in reverse order.  
"It will be some kind of trick," Halt says grimly. He joined us a few minutes ago. "Morgarath will send a herald to talk while he's making his escape. He'll …"

His voice trailes off as the Wargal ranks part once more and a figure rode forward. Immensely tall and thin, clad in black armour and a beaked black helmet, it is, unmistakably, Morgarath himself. Halt's right hand goes instinctively to the quiver slung at his back and, within a second, a heavy, armour-piercing arrow is laid on his bowstring. King Duncan saw the movement.  
"Halt," he says sharply, "I've agreed to a truce. You'll not cause me to break my word, even to Morgarath."

The trumpet signal is a pledge of safety and Halt reluctantly returnes the arrow to his quiver. Duncan makes quick eye contact with Baron Arald, signalling him to keep a close eye on the Ranger. Halt shrugs. If he chooses to put an arrow into Morgarath's heart, neither Baron Arald nor anyone else would be quick enough to stop him.

Slowly, the vulturine figure on the white horse paces forward, his Wargal standard bearer before him. A low murmur rises among the Kingdom's army as men see the man who for the past fifteen years had been a constant threat to their lives and wellbeing. Morgarath stops a mere thirty metres from their front rank. He could see the royal party where they had moved forward to meet him. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Halt.

"Duncan!" he calls. "I claim my rights!"  
"You have no rights, Morgarath," the King replies. "You're a rebel and a traitor and a murderer. Surrender now and your men will be spared. That's the only right I will grant you."  
"I claim the right of trial by single combat!" Morgarath shouts back, ignoring the King's words. "Or are you too cowardly to accept a challenge, Duncan? Will you let thousands more of your men die while you hide behind them? Or will you let fate decide the issue here?" Arald moves his horse alongside the King's and says angrily:  
"He has no claim to a knight's privileges. He deserves hanging. Nothing more." Some of the others mutter agreement.

"And yet …" Halt says quietly, and they all turn to look at him. "This could solve the problem facing us. The Wargals are mind-bound to Morgarath's will. Now that we can't use cavalry, they'll continue to fight as long as he wills them to. And they'll kill thousands of our men in the process. But, if Morgarath were killed in single combat –" Tyler interrupts, finishing the thought:  
"The Wargals would be without direction. Chances are they would simply stop fighting." Duncan frowns uncertainly. "We don't know that …" he begins. Sir David interrupts. There's a lot of interruptment here.  
"Surely, sir, it's worth a try. Morgarath has outsmarted himself here, I think. He knows we can't resist the chance to end this on a single combat. He's thrown the dice today and lost. But he obviously plans to challenge you – to kill you as a final act of revenge."

"What's your point?" Duncan asks.  
"As Royal Battlemaster, I can respond to any challenge made to you, my lord." There is a brief murmur at this. Morgarath might be a dangerous opponent, but Sir David is the foremost tournament knight of the Kingdom. Like me, he had trained with the fabled swordmaster MacNeil, and his skill in single combat is legendary. He continues eagerly.

"Morgarath is using the rules of knighthood to gain a chance to kill you, sir. Obviously, he's overlooked the fact that, as King, you can be represented by a champion. Give him the right to challenge. And then let me accept." Duncan consideres the idea. He looks to his advisers and sees grudging agreement.  
"All right," he finally says. "I'll accept his right to challenge. But nobody, nobody, says anything in acceptance. Only me. Is that clear?" His council nods agreement. Once acceptance was made, it is binding. Duncan stands in his stirrups and calls to the ominous black figure.

"Morgarath," Duncan calls, "although we believe you have forfeited any rights you may have had as a knight, go ahead and make your challenge. As you say, let fate decide the issue." Morgarath smirks at this.  
"Then, as is my right before God," he carefully says, making sure he uses the exact, ancient words of challenge, "and before all here present, I do so make my challenge to prove my cause right and just to …" He hesitates for a moment "Halt the Ranger." There's a stunned silence. Then, as Halt urges Abelard forward to respond, Duncan's penetrating cry of 'No!' stops him.

"I'll take my chance, my lord," he grimly says. But Duncan throws out an arm to stop him moving forward.  
"Halt is not a knight. You cannot challenge him," he calls urgently. Morgarath shrugs.  
"Actually, Duncan, I can challenge anyone. And anyone can challenge me. As a knight, I don't have to accept any challenge, unless it is issued by another knight. But I can choose to do so. And I can choose whom I challenge."  
"Halt is forbidden to accept!" Duncan says angrily. Morgarath laughed thinly.

"Still slinking and hiding then, Halt?" he sneers. "Like all Rangers. Did I mention that we have two of your Ranger brats as a prisoner? One so small we nearly threw him back. But I've decided to keep him for torture instead. That will make one less sneaking, hiding spy in the future. And the other one… Well I know how to make good use of a fine looking girl like her. Fierce too. She called me an old fool." He's got May, that bastard's got May. I take a step forward.

"Keep your hands off of May!" I shout.  
"You've got Will?" I hear Halt ask besides me.  
"Yes, Will is with us," Morgarath replies. "But not for long, of course. As for May, as you call her. I don't know. I do not always completely control my wargals..."

I feel a red surge of rage and hatred for the vulture-like figure before me. I am about to run over there and kill the man myself when I'm stopped by two hands who grab my reigns. I look to my left and see my father shaking his head to me. 'not now' He signals.

"Then, Morgarath, yes, I …"  
"Halt! I command you to stop!" Duncan screams.  
"Morgarath!"a familiar voice yells. "I challenge you to single combat!" Horace stormed out of the second rank of the army. He's calmly waiting for a response from Morgarath.  
"I… Accept." The dark lord eventually says.

"No! I forbid it." Is king Duncans reply. "For pity's sake, Morgarath, he's only a boy, as you can see. An apprentice. You can't accept his challenge!"  
"On the contrary," Morgarath curtly replies, "as I've just pointed out, I have that right. And, as you know, once a challenge is given and accepted, there can be no withdrawal." He is right, of course. The strict rules of chivalry and knighthood, by which they had all sworn solemn oaths to be bound, does decree just that.

I keep my eyes on the lord of rain and night. I don't really notice anything else around me. If he kills Horace, I'll make sure an unkown arrow will penetrate that skull of his. I narrow my eyes. And if something has happened to May, I'll bring him back from the dead to kill him again. In a swift movement Morgarath unsheathes his sword and storms towards Horace.

"Horace look out!" I screech just in time for him to move away. Morgarath's blade swinging mere centimeters above Horace's head.  
"Let's get to it then." Morgarath laughs before he rides back.

No one's POV

Morgarath is wheeling his horse in a wide circle to gain room. Horace knows that he'll swing round soon and charge down on him, using the momentum of his charge as much as the force of his sword to try to strike him from the saddle.

Guiding his horse with his knees, he swings away in the opposite direction, shrugging his buckler round from where it hangs on his back and slipping his left arm through the straps. He glances over his shoulder and sees Morgarath, eighty metres away, spurring his horse forward in a charge. Horace clappes his heels into his own horse's ribs and swings him back to face the black-clad figure.

The two sets of hoofbeats overlap, merge, then overlap once more as the riders thunder towards each other. Knowing his opponent had the advantage of reach, Horace determines to let him strike the first blow, then attempt a counterstrike as they pass. They're nearly on each other now and Morgarath suddenly rises in his stirrups and, from his full height, he swings an overhand blow at the boy. Horace, expecting the move, throws up his shield.

The power behind Morgarath's blow is devastating. The sword has Morgarath's immense height, the strength of his arm and the momentum of his galloping horse behind it. Timing it to perfection, he channelles all those separate forces and focuses them into his sword as it cleaves down. Horace had never in his life felt such destructive force. Those who are watching wince at the ringing crash of sword on shield and they see Horace sway under the mighty stroke, almost knocked clean from his saddle on the first pass.

All thought of a counterstrike is gone now. Horace's doing all he could do to regain his balance as his horse skittered away, his shield arm is rendered completely numb by the terrible force of the blow. He shrugs it repeatedly as he rides away, moving the arm in small circles to try to regain some feeling. Finally, he feels a dull ache there that seems to stretch the entire length of the limb. Now he knows real fear. He knows no way to counter the crushing force of Morgarath's sword strokes. He realises that all his training, all his practice, was nothing compared to Morgarath's years and years of experience.

He wheels to face Morgarath and rides in again. On the first pass, they had met shield to shield. This time, he sees his opponent is angling to pass on his right side – his sword arm side – and he realises that the next shattering blow will not land on his shield. He'll have to parry with his own sword. His mouth's dry as he gallops forward, trying desperately to remember what Gilan had taught him.

But Gilan had never prepared him to face such overpowering strength. He knows he couldn't take the risk of gripping his sword lightly and tightening at the moment of impact. His knuckles whiten on the hilt of his sword and, suddenly, Morgarath is upon him and the massive broadsword swings in a glittering arc at his head. Horace throws up his own sword to parry, just in time.

The mighty crash and slithering scream of steel on steel set the watchers' nerves jangling. Again, Horace reels in the saddle from the force of the blow. His right arm is numb from fingertips to elbow. He knows that he'll have to break out of this cycle of battering blows. But he doesn't know how.

He hears hoofbeats close behind and realises that this time, Morgarath hadn't gone on to gain ground for another charge. Instead, he had wheeled his horse almost immediately, sacrificing the extra force gained in the charge for the sake of a fast follow-up attack. The broadsword swings back again.

Horace rears his horse onto its hind legs, spinning it in place, and taking Morgarath's sword on his shield once more. This time, the force behind it is a little less devastating, but not by much. Horace cuts twice at the black lord, forehand and backhand. His smaller, lighter sword is faster to wield than the mighty broadsword, but his right arm is still numb from the parry and his strokes have little power behind them. Morgarath deflect them easily, almost contemptuously, with his shield then cuts again at Horace, overhand this time, standing in his stirrups for extra purchase.

Once again, Horace's shield takes the force of the sword stroke. The circular piece of steel is bent almost double by the two massive strokes it takes. Much more of this and it will be virtually useless to him. He spurres his horse away from Morgarath, scrambling to remain mounted.

His breath's coming in rapid gasps and sweat covers his face. It's as much the sweat of fear as of exertion. He shakes his head desperately to clear his vision. Morgarath is riding in again. Horace changes his direction at the last moment, dragging his horse's head to the left, taking him across the path of Morgarath's charging horse as he tries to evade that huge sword. Morgarath sees it coming and changes to a backhand stroke, crashing it onto the rim of Horace's shield.

The broadsword bites deep into the steel of the shield, then caught there. Seizing the moment, Horace stands in his stirrups and cuts overhand at Morgarath. The black shield comes up just a fraction too late and Horace's blow glances off the black, beaked helmet. He feels the shock of it up his arm but this time, the jarring feels good. He cut again as Morgarath wrenches and heaves to remove his sword.

This time, Morgarath catches the blow on his shield. But for the first time, Horace manages to put some authority behind the stroke and the Lord of Rain and Night grunts as he rocks in his saddle. His shield drops fractionally.

Now Horace uses the shorter blade of his sword to lunge at the gap that opens between shield and body and drives the point at Morgarath's ribs. For a moment, those watching feel a brief flare of hope. But the black armour holds against the thrust, which is delivered from a cramped position and has little force behind it. Nonetheless, it hurts Morgarath, cracking a rib behind the mail armour, he curses in pain and jerks at his caught sword once more. Then, disaster!

Weakened by the crushing blows Morgarath had struck at it earlier, Horace's shield simply gives way. The huge sword tears free at last, and as it goes, it rips loose the leather straps that held the shield on Horace's arm. The battered, misshapen shield comes free and spins away into the air. Horace reels in the saddle again, desperately trying to retain his balance. Too close to use the full length of his blade, Morgarath slams the double-handed hilt of the sword into the side of the boy's helmet. The onlookers groan in dismay as Horace fell from his saddle.

His foot catches in the stirrup and he's dragged for twenty metres or so behind his terrified, galloping horse. Oddly enough, that fact probably saved his life, as he's carried clear out of the murderous reach of the broadsword. Finally managing to kick himself free, he rolls in the dust, his sword still grasped in his right hand.

Staggering, he regains his feet, his eyes full of sweat and dust. Dimly, he sees Morgarath bearing down on him again. Gripping his sword with both hands, he blocks the downward cut of the huge sword, but is beaten to his knees by the force of it. A flailing rear hoof takes him in the ribs and he goes down into the dust again as Morgarath gallops clear.

A hush falls over the watchers. The Wargals are unmoved by the spectacle, but the Kingdom's army watches the one-sided contest in silent horror. The end is inevitable, they all know.

Slowly, painfully, Horace climbs to his feet once more. Morgarath wheels his horse and sets himself for another charge. Horace watches him coming, knowing that this contest could have only one possible result. A desperate idea is forming in his mind as the dead-white battlehorse thunders towards him, heading to his right, leaving Morgarath room to strike down with his sword. Horace has no idea whether or not his armour will protect him from what he has in mind. He could be killed. Then, dully, he laughs at himself. He was most likely going to be killed anyway.

He tenses himself ready. The horse is almost upon him now, swerving away to his right to leave Morgarath striking room. In the last few metres, Horace hurls himself to the right after it, deliberately throwing himself under the horse's front hooves.

A great, wordless cry goes up from the onlookers as, for a moment, the scene was obscured by a cloud of roiling dust. Horace feels a hoof strike him in the back, between the shoulder blades, then sees a brief red flash as another slams into his helmet, breaking the strap and knocking it from his head. Then he's hit more times than he could count and the world is a blur of pain and dust and, most of all, noise.

Unprepared for his suicidal action, the horse tries desperately to avoid him. Its forelegs cross and it stumbles, then somersaults in a tangle of legs and body into the dust. Morgarath, managing to kick clear of the stirrups just in time, is hurled over the horse's neck and crashes to the ground. The broadsword falls from his grasp.

Screaming in rage and fear, the white horse struggles to its feet again. It kicks one more time at the prone figure that had brought it down, then trotts away. Horace grunts with pain and tries to stand. He gets to his knees and, vaguely, hears the swelling cheers of the watching army.

Then the cheers gradually die away as the still, black-clad figure a few metres away also begins to move.

Morgarath is winded, nothing more. He drags in a vast lungful of air and stands. He looks around, sees the broadsword lying half buried in the dust and moves to retrieve it. Horace's heart sinks as the tall figure, outlined now against the low afternoon sun, begins to advance on him, one long stride at a time. Desperately, Horace retrieves his own sword and scrambles to his feet. Morgarath had discarded his triangular black shield. Holding the sword in a two-handed grip, he advances. Horace, pain racking every inch of his body, stands firm to meet him.

Again comes that nerve-jangling, screeching clash of steel. Morgarath rains blow after blow down on Horace's sword. Desperately, the apprentice warrior parries and blocks. But with each massive blow, his arms are losing their strength. He begins to back away, yet still Morgarath came on, beating down Horace's defence with blow after shattering blow.

And then, as Horace allows the point of his sword to drop, unable to find the strength to keep it up anymore, Morgarath's huge broadsword whistles down one more time, smashing onto the smaller sword and snapping the blade into two pieces.

He steps back, a cruel smile on his face, as Horace stares dumbly at the shorn-off blade in his right hand.

"I think we're nearly finished now," Morgarath says in that soft, toneless voice. Horace still looks at the useless sword. Almost unconsciously, his left hand reaches for his dagger and slides it from its sheath. Morgarath sees the movement and laughs.  
"I don't think that will do you much good," he sneers. Then, deliberately, he takes the great broadsword up and back for a final, mighty overhand blow that would cleave Horace to the waist.

It's Gilan who realised what was going to happen, a second before it did.  
"Oh my God, he's going to …" he slowly says and feels a ridiculous surge of hope.

The broadsword begin its downward arc, splitting the air. And now Horace, throwing everything into one final effort, steps forward, crossing the two blades he holds, the dagger supporting the shortened sword.

The locked blades take the impact of Morgarath's mighty strike. But Horace had stepped close to the taller man, and so reduced the leverage of the long blade and the force of the blow. Morgarath's sword clang into the X formed by the two blades.

Horace's knees buckle then holds and, for a moment, Morgarath and he stand locked, chest to chest. Horace can see the puzzled fury on the madman's face as he wonders how this situation has come about. Then the fury turns to surprise as Morgarath feels a deep, burning agony pour through his body when Horace slips the dagger free and, with every ounce of his strength behind it, drives it through Morgarath's chain mail and up into his heart. Slowly, the Lord of Rain and Night sags and crumple to the ground.

The lord of rain and night, is dead.

**A/N FINALLY MORGARATH'S DEAD! Now Cahir... hehehe, yes he's still there. But anyway. I found this chapter extremely difficult to write! Tell me what you think. I need you critisism... I'll die without it... Yes I'm a bit overdramatic. Anyway, I'll be back on Friday, but then I'll be tired as hell so I probably won't update... Maybe Sunday. Oh wait I probably have to work then... You'll see an update in a week. I think. **

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I wrote one small last chapter for you. It's the fourth of may, and over here in the Netherlands it's like a national memorial day for the victims of WWII. Tomorrow is the day of freedom, also a national holiday here. So I thought I'd update on this day. This is the last chapter of the tale of a traveling fox. It's twice as long as the fox in the snow :3 I already started the sequel. (I have the title and 5 words.) You'll see it appear online in about a week. It'll be called: A fox among wolves. Yes I'm keeping the fox in the title! **

something like me: **Not that cruel, I wish some of my classmates dead every hour or so. Now that's cruel. And lucky you you don't have to wait an entire week! just an entire day! But sadly now you do have to wait an entire week. Sorry. Thank you for your review. Yeah I think it's a shame too, but lucky me, I go to France a lot maybe I'll get to see it someday.**

Keesjan: **Thank you very much. I like them too, but they're difficult to write. I'm trying to make them longer.**

moniquebowman: **what's banter... Google translate says it's a joke. I don't know I'm not a funny person. That last sentence was a must. It's like the best one ever! It usually is when the guy everyone doesn't like is proclaimed dead. I hope you like this last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously, on my last chapter. I don't wannaaaaa. *Sigh* I don't own RA.**

Chapter 15.

May.

I have no idea what caused the distraction. All wargals who were guarding us just seemed to be confused for a moment. That's when Erak took his chances. With a roar he charged at the closest wargal, his men following soon. The battle, if that's what you want to call it, didn't last very long. In a few minutes all of the wargals are dead or unconsious. One of them managed to take down Nordel in the progress. Erak's kneeled besides him and I see my chance. I nudge Will and Evanlyn. They get my hint and follow me. Too bad luck is never on my side.

One of the skandians, I think it's Svengal, sees us. In one swift movement he grabs me and will by our collars. Evanlyn turns around and stands still.  
"I don't think so." Nordel says.

"Let's go." Erak stands up and signals the others to go. Nordel lets us go, but doesn't let us out of his eyesight. We run away from the wargals and towards the sea. There's a swamp in between, but we're through that pretty quickly. At the beach a small boat lies, behind it in the sea a huge wolfship is stationed.  
"We're not going on that, are we?" Evanlyn asks with disaproval.

"Oh yes we are." Erak proudly says. "That over there, is my beautiful wolfship. Get them in the boat." He commands. Out of nowhere someone picks me up and puts me in the small boat. Everyone else gets in and two skandians push tha boat into the sea. I thought I heard someone call out for Will and me. It's probably me imagining things. I look back one last time and see a figure coming out of the swamp. First I thought it was Gilan, but with a closer look I see he's too short. It's Halt. I feel a wave of dissapointment and immediatly push it away. Halt came that's all that matters. We can get out of here.

"Will, there!" I shout at him. Will turns around and sees the figure too.  
"Halt!" He screams. Halt's nearly at the shore. He has his bow fully drawn and shoots. I hear a scream next to me and see Nordel's been hit in the shoulder. Erak takes over and we're nearly out of reach. We reach the wolfship and we're pulled in on the boat. I run to the railing when no one's paying attention to me. I nearly jump over when I see the sea.

I can't do it. I can manage swimming in a lake, but I'm terrified of swimming in a sea. I don't know why, but I just can't. I don't get a chance to make up my mind because two large hands grab me and pull me back on board. They rise the sail and the wolfship is leaving Auraluen. The figure standing on his horse in the sea gets smaller and smaller. All chances of escaping get smaller and smaller aswell. We're nearly gone when I see a second shadow coming out of the swamp. Even from up here I can see it's Gilan. I know it's him, but it's too late, we're already gone.

Gilan.

As soon as I notice Halt's gone to find Will I follow him. Morgarath's dead and I don't think anyone needs me there. Honestly I don't really care. May's somewhere over there and I'm going to find her. I finally catch up with Halt. He's kneeling next to a fallen skandian.

"They've gone that way." He says. Halt points to the swamp. I nod and lead blaze into the swamp. Now Halt follows me. Halfway through the forest blaze gets stuck. I get off of her and try to get her loose. No luck.  
"Go on ahead, I'm right behind you." I tell Halt. "Halt, please promise you'll bring her back to me." I plead. Halt nods and continues to pull through the swamp. Halt's long gone when I finally get blaze free. I get out of the swamp and search for Halt. I can see him standing on Abelard in the sea, looking out over it. I scan the horizon and see a wolfship sailing away. I quicly ride over to where Halt is and look to the older ranger.

"Please tell me they're not on that ship." I ask him. I look at Halt and see tears in the corners of his eyes. His silence says more than a thousand words.  
"NO! No, no, no, no! Please Halt. No it can't be. She can't be gone. Please." Halt turns his head to look at me.  
"I'm sorry." He says.

"No! you promised you'd bring them back. You said… No it's ot your fault. If I didn't get stuck you would've been in time. I can't believe how stupid I've been. It's all my fault. I should have never even left them in the first place-"  
"Gilan."  
"If I didn't leave they'd be here and not on that ship.-"  
"Gilan!"  
"Maybe I should've been-"  
"GILAN!" I finally stop my rambling and turn to look at Halt.

"WHAT!" I shout at the same volume.  
"It's not your fault! You could have done nothing. And if you could, it's already done. This is how it is, nothing else. What we need to do now, is get back. When we're back I'll pack my things and go after them." Halt says.

"I'm coming with you." I decide.  
"No Gilan, you're not. I need you to stay here. I can only go if I know that someone will look after everything here. Yes Morgarath may be dead, but that doesn't mean the war is over. I need to know someone capable will stay here."  
"Halt's she's my apprentice." I plead.  
"Yes and Will's mine. I'll get them back Gil." Halt says back.

"But Halt-"  
"I don't want to hear anything else. Let's go back." Halt cuts me off. I glare at him, after a while I turn blaze around and head back. I'm not going to give up on leaving to find them. I'll never give up.

**A/N So that's it. The end, Het einde, Fin, whatever you want to call it. I want to thank everyone who has followed and favorited this story:**

Abby7441  
Angel Drake  
Dropbearbandit  
ScbaStv  
Something like me  
keesjan  
namvd

**Thank you very much. And a special Thank you to ScbaStv and Something like me. You two reviewed almost every single chapter!** **Here's a digital cookie: (::) ****  
**

**I'll let you know when the sequel's up if you want to. If you do, there's a little square box below you can write stuff in. I know it's not very difficult to miss, but it's there. In case you didn't notice ;)**

**Now if you excuse me, I'm off to Barcelona! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh hey, uhm didn't know you're still reading. Anyway, The sequel is up. It's called 'A fox among wolves.'  
Short summary:**

**Will, Evanlyn, and May are taken to Skandia as slaves. They are determined to stay together, however those plans are ruined when they're seperated. Will they find their way back to each other? Will they ever return to Auraluen? Read to find out...**

**I know worst summary ever. But I actually have an idea to where I want to go with this...**

Something like me: **Ahw, I hope I made your day at least a little better. And thank you, I was looking forward to this one too. Thank you for your review.**

Namvd: **Well you don't have to wait anymore, how about that!**

moniquebowman: **I saw Messi! Well the poster version of him in Camp Nou. It was a lot of fun. And really warm, when I got home I was freezing due to the temperature difference XD.**

Dropbearbandid: **It's up!**

**That's everyone, see ya!**


End file.
